Dust Paradise
by Kitsushai
Summary: When somebody is thrown into the game, will he act or will he hide. Will friendship, and love prevail or will this tormented assistant teacher fell in abyss. Watch as Beacon and its residents get a strong and unexpected ally. Dammit Naruto stop drinking smoothies! We're building the plot in here.
1. First Day at Beacon

**Well, Hello!**

**It took me a long time to decided myself, but I guess that I'm ready to finally try to write a fanfiction, after reading so much of them.**

**It will be a first attempt at a Naruto x RWBY crossover with Naruto as MC so I hope you enjoy this first chapter and for my part I will do my best to write this down.**

**Oh, and I'll write this here but it's also applicable to all future chapters:**

**Disclaimer: Naruto or RWBY aren't mine and we should praise Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum for their work.**

**PS: I reworked a bit on this chapter because I made some mistakes I deems as too important, I'll explain in details at the end of this chapter. **

**For those that already watched it, I can simply advice you to read it again as Naruto's attitude really improved to what I initially wanted, and changes all around the chapter were made.**

* * *

Beacon. One of the four emblematic and largest huntsman academy in all of the world of Remnant. At the outskirt of the city of Vale stood this gigantic building and it's massive school playground.

Currently, in front of this amazing sight stood a small girl whining to her death on the floor.

She had black hair with some hints of red on it, beautiful silver eyes and a really pale complexion.

She was dressed in a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves and the skirt, with a pair of thick black stockings, black and red combat boots and a long red hooded cloak trailing behind her.

"Yang how could you leave me like this!"

As she was beginning to reconsider her bond with her sister she heard and unknown voice call her, "You okay in there Red?"

She raised her head and saw a tall and rather handsome blond guy looking at her curiously.

He had sunny blond hair that reminded her of her sister, with a mix of a spiky mass of hair and some locks falling around and on his forehead. He had ocean blue eyes, a lean face and some sort of whiskers on both his cheek.

As Ruby quickly got up to try and keep appearances she finally looked at the stranger who was looking at her.

He was dressed in an open black jacket that stopped short at the middle of his belly, with the sleeves rolled up and a white long shirt under it. He has some sort of battle black pants with white straps around one of his thigh and a black holster tied to it, black combat boots and a sword strapped on his back. Finally, he looked around 6'1 or something.

"Yeah! Don't worry everything is fine, It's just that I got ditched by my sister not even 5 minutes after arriving at Beacon even if she knew that I knew nobody and-

Ruby halted her speech as she watched the blond stranger looking at her with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry. I'm rambling aren't I?" said Ruby dejectedly.

"First day in Beacon I presume?" said the blond.

"Yes… you too?" asked Ruby hopefully.

"Well you could say that." grinned the blond.

As Ruby pondered over is response she suddenly reminded herself, "AH! I almost forgot!" The small girl straightened up right, "Hello my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Ruby thought that she had seen some sort of flash of recognition in the blond's eyes when she said her name, but it went off as fast as it appeared, so she put it on the sake of her imagination.

"Well hi Rubes! My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto giving her a small smile.

"Rubes?" asked Ruby but Naruto voluntary ignored her.

"So don't mind me asking but I was actually searching for a sick guy who was on one of the airship. But I ended up falling on you. So, did you see him by any chance?" inquired Naruto.

"Oh your speaking of vomit boy! Yeah he was actually on my ship, certainly still is …" said Ruby while remembering the poor lad who was throwing up his stomach not so long ago. "But why would you want to find him? Is he your friend?"

"No I don't know him" denied Naruto. "Just wanted to help the poor guy when I heard some other students laughing about him while passing" _and a certain headmaster with a fetish for cameras saw him and kind of told me to go help him _thought Naruto.

"Wow. That's really nice of you." said Ruby impressed.

"Meh, It's nothing." said Naruto feeling a bit guilty for making himself looked like a saint who help any stranger for free. He turned around and began to walk.

Ruby watched him walk away and looked down while kicking a pebble on the ground "and there goes the first person I met in Beacon. Did I do something wro-"

"What are you waiting here all for Rubes? Come with me. If you said he was on your ship then surely you know what he looks like." said Naruto while turning back to her.

"Eh? Oh! yes of course!" smiled Ruby, relieved that she wouldn't be left alone by her new acquaintance.

Naruto just shook his head and continued walking with a playful glint in his eye in hope of finding this vomit boy with his new clumsy companion. _I wonder what your niece have in stock Drunky. _Naruto asked himself.

"So… are those real whiskers?"

* * *

Jaune was not having a good day.

He's a tall young man with blonde hair and dark-blue eyes.

He wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and pieces of white armor around his body. Below, he wore blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black shoes.

_First I forgot my sandwich, then I barf during all the ride to the school and now I don't have the slightest idea of where to go because I couldn't listen to Ms Goodwitch on the airship. _Thought Jaune as he pondered as to where should he go next.

However his dilemma was cut short when he noticed 2 persons approaching him.

"You see Naruto! I told you he would still be at the docks." said the black ans red haired girl smugly.

"Okay, okay. You win there midget." replied the good-looking blond.

"Hey! We said no height jokes!" pouted the girl.

"You said that. I never did." said the blond.

"Rahhh! You're impossible you-you… I don't even have anything to retort because you do look cool." said the midget with comically large tears dropping from her eyes.

"There. There." said the blond with a fake comforting voice while patting the girl's head.

"Umm… excuse me but why are you two returning at the docks? Shouldn't you be going the other way around?"

"Well, we were returning to help a certain vomit boy that according to Ruby here" the blond said while pointing to the girl next to him, "should look exactly like you and should still be at the docks. By the way name's Naruto."

"Oh I see, well it's fine I finally managed to get over my damned motion sickness. But thanks a lot for the thought. That's nice to know that not everyone avoid me like the plague on my first day" said Jaune with a deadpan around the end of his sentence.

"Don't worry buddy you just gained a friendship with Rubes in the socially awkward around campus team" said Naruto while giving Jaune a thumbs up.

"That's nice to know…" sweatdroped Jaune.

"Aaaanyway, what's your name?" asked Ruby who stopped crying anime tears a few seconds ago.

"I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" assured proudly Jaune.

"Do they?" Asked both Ruby and Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"They will. Well I hope they will." said Jaune a bit less confident.

* * *

Is imposed task now officially done, Naruto still decided to walk back to the center of Beacon's campus alongside the socially awkward tag team, a name that he found to be quite good considering the actions of both teens. But he learned to appreciate small moments of fun that life gave you and it just happened that there was a lot of those moments when Ruby and Jaune were involved.

The two were currently showing off their weapons, well kind of because only Ruby seemed to be actually trying to showoff. _I totally expected a __flashy __weapon __with her but I guess I shouldn't underestimate her craziness. _

"You really rubbed off on her Drunky" smiled Naruto while looking at Ruby's sniper/scythe.

Ruby turned to his direction after finally seeing Jaune's weapons and letting the poor boy have some amount of air away from the 15 years old weapon-maniac.

She began to literally attack him from all sides with questions. "And you Naruto? I've seen that you have a sword, did you build it too? What type of blade it is? Can you show it to us? What's her name? IS IT ALSO A GUN?!" finally cried Ruby.

"Geez, calm down Rubes or you'll hyperventilate" suggested Naruto.

He sighed but still moved his arm behind his back and drew his weapon in front of him to their expectant eyes.

"Wow a katana!" uttered Jaune and Ruby both with stars in their eyes.

It was a slim but long blade with white strips around the handle who glinted with the reflect of the sun.

_It also look__s__ really really sharp_ thought Jaune while telling himself to not make an enemy of Naruto or of his weapon maniac partner who walked around with a giant scythe/sniper on her back.

"To respond to your questions Ruby, no I didn't build this semi-long chokuto, It was a gift from my best friend. And no, it isn't also a gun, it's like you Jaune."said Naruto.

Naruto stared at his sword, "Just a good old sword…" he whispered.

He then returned his attention on Ruby, "We're 2 on 1 here, you just can't beat the classics Ruby" pronounced Naruto like his logic was unbeatable.

"Hey! Nothing is better than my baby said Ruby while hugging her scythe in it's closed form, "but I guess yours looks cool too."

The 3 continued to talk about weapons and a bit more about themselves when the subject turned on personal powers.

Everything was fine until Ruby talked about going really fast with her Semblance and activated it.

She did an incredible distance of 10 meters forwards and-

***CRASH***

Jaune and Naruto watched with deadpans as Ruby was in a mess of limbs and white luggage.

Speaking of white, Naruto turned his head on his right and saw a petite girl with a pale complexion, blue eyes with a vertical scar over her left eye and white hair tied in an off-center ponytail.

_So that's Weiss, Winter's little sister. I definitely see the similarity. _Thought Naruto.

"What are your doing!?" said Weiss angrily.

"eeuhhh… Sorry" said Ruby with dizzy.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused" berated Weiss.

While Weiss gave an elementary lesson to Ruby about different types of dust, the red girl tried to get the attention of the 2 boys to hopefully get saved. However seeing Jaune lovestruck stare at Weiss and Naruto who looked to be staring off the sky as if he was deep in his thoughts. She quickly abandoned any ideas of getting help from her companions.

"Do you even listen to me you braindead?! Look this is dust, fire, water, lightning, energy" Weiss continued her lesson while agitating all those dust powders

Naruto saw Jaune on the point of sneezing and put his hand in front of him just as he sneezed. "Thanks you" said Jaune.

"You're Welcome, anyway I didn't want to see you create an explos-"

"ATCHOO"

***BOOM***

"..."

"..."

"Was that some electricity?" asked Jaune.

"I think I saw some ice too." said Naruto.

Naruto seeing that Ruby was being scolded yet again decided to finally steps in the conversation. "You know, if you didn't swing that dust all around her face this could have been a better outcome than an explosion"

Weiss turned and finally saw that she wasn't alone with the idiot just to see a pair of blonde boys with one who seemed to have a big mouth, "and now you find it okay to run your mouth only after the damage has been done!"

"Well she seemed to be OK by herself from what I've seen" replied Naruto while willingly ignoring the "I was asking for help!" of Ruby.

"AH! You're both so annoying" said Weiss. She returned her attention on Ruby, "No surprise concerning you seeing that you are already too young to be here!"

"I tried to apologize but you were too occupied rambling about dust, princess" said Ruby with sarcasm.

"It's Heiress actually." said a new slim and pretty black haired girl with a black bow on her head, wavy hair and amber eyes.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producer of energy propellant in the world." said the new girl.

"Finally, some recognition!" said Weiss smugly and giving Ruby and Naruto a pointed look.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." finished the girl.

"What- how dare-! The Nerve of-!…" Weiss, at loss for words, took back the dust bottle that the black haired girl had in her hand to initially give it back to the heiress and walked away, not before sending a scary look at Ruby for laughing and at Naruto for the sake of it.

* * *

Ruby finally relaxed the tension in her muscles she didn't know she had when being scolded by the white rambling demon.

"Well that was fun" said Naruto

"No It was not!" replied Ruby sending him a mean look, "So what's you- Oh. She's already leaving."

"I don't think that she will turn back to speak to you like I did" teased Naruto from behind her.

"Just shut up Naruto" said Ruby dejectedly and being sure to remind herself to put a coin in the swear jar later. She turned back and saw Naruto poking Jaune with a stick he took from nowhere and drinking some red-looking smoothie who seems to have just popped up in his hand when she has her back turned.

"Where did you find the stick and the smoothie?" asked Ruby in hope of a real response before she decided to strangle Naruto for playing with her nerves.

"Ninja trick." said Naruto like it was obvious. "More importantly I think Jaune turned to stone internally because he has returned to love struck mode. Should I kick him to see if he react?"

Without even waiting to hear Ruby's answer, Naruto kicked Jaune straight in the gut.

"GUHHH…!"

"Yes I've cured him!" cheered Naruto in a sarcastic voice and gave himself a high five.

"I am already tired of you two after not even one hour in Beacon" Ruby facepalmed herself.

"Come on Rubes, just tell it that you're happy that I've introduced you to Jaune, he's your new friend after all" said Naruto.

"Eh? You think so?" asked Ruby bashfully and got flicked by Naruto in the forehead, "Aie! What did I do?!"

"Rubes, I see the point of Weiss-cream when she say that you are an idiot" said Naruto playfully.

Ruby pouted but smiled at Naruto's stupid joke, _he really reminds me of Yang, __even if he looks a bit more mature sometimes _she thought. She hoped that they would soon meet each others just to see their reaction when they would see their alter-ego. "Why am I an idiot?"

"Because it's obvious that you have fun while speaking with him and also the fact that you smiled even more when I spoke of him!" said Naruto and Jaune gave her a pained nod behind her while trying to smile and hold is stomach at the same time.

Ruby made a big smile, "You guys…". She grinned.

However she wondered why would Naruto exclude himself of the being friend and the having fun together parts when it was apparent that he enjoyed himself with them. _You're strange Naruto, but maybe I am just thinking too much into it and he is just timid. _Pondered Ruby in her mind.

She shrugged and continued talking with the two boys.

* * *

***BZZZ***

A buzzing sound halted the new conversation between Ruby, Jaune and Naruto.

Naruto took out his scroll from his pocket and saw: _Come in the main room or you'll suffer consequences. - Glynda_

_Oh that's right, I'm supposed to be at the opening ceremony… well I guess I will have to leave the babies alone for the time be. _Thought Naruto will looking at the two students in front of him.

As they were about to resume their conversation, Naruto stopped them.

"I'm sorry guys but that was an important message and I need to take my leave." seeing their kicked puppies faces, Naruto felt obliged to continue, "We'll see each other soon don't worry I'm not trying to flee from you two."

"Wait Naruto!" Ruby called him, "Will you be with us during the ceremony?

"Umm kind off I guess" Naruto smirked at his own joke and enjoyed seeing Ruby's confusion at his response. _Well, I don't have time to linger around._ He turned around and left. _I__ w__ill not__ risk __getting late with __Glynda __around ready to give me an earful._

The two were left alone while their blond care-keeper?/friend?/colleague? went on his way without them.

"Hey Ruby?" asked Jaune to his smaller partner

"Yes Jaune?" responded Ruby

"Didn't you mention some kind of ceremony to Naruto?" inquired Jaune.

"Yes I did."

"…"

"…"

"Shit you're right! Uhhh… TO THE MAIN HALL!" yelled Ruby who began to run with Jaune hot on her traces.

"YESSSsss… Wait. Where is the main hall?" asked Jaune while stopping alongside Ruby.

"I don't know at all" said Ruby with a sense of finality.

"Well me nether." said Jaune stone-faced.

"We're screwed." They both said.

* * *

"Hey Oz what's up!" said Naruto while drinking from a blue tinted smoothie.

"Oh Naruto you finally deemed us of enough importance to finally come" said the middle-aged headmaster while drinking from his infamous cup of hot cocoa.

"Let's just say that I've met some really interesting fellas." joked Naruto.

"Oh? Miss Rose and Mister Arc if I presume correctly" smirked Ozpin.

"Oh come on…" moaned Naruto, "seriously, just how many camera did you put around campus?"

"Enough" responded simply Ozpin.

"Pfff, Okay point for you old man, you happy now?" admitted Naruto.

"I am. Actually I am really happy with those promising potential future huntsman and huntress, this year's initiation will certainly be really intersesting."

"You really need to stop with those masterminds catchphrases you know. I am pretty sure those are bad for your health." replied Naruto with a deadpan.

"I'm the headmaster Naruto. I can do anything I want" said Ozpin seriously but his message lost is point when he coughed of surprise while hearing Naruto say "please go tell that to Glynda".

"Yeah that's what I thought" Naruto said smugly

"You do know that considering you will still follow classes like other students I can simply order you to have homework like anyone else." Ozpin told him while sipping from his mug to hide his growing smile.

"You wouldn't…?" Naruto said in visible horror.

"Remember I'm the headmaster here. And Glynda would find that brilliant, so here goes your previous retort." Ozpin said knowing he won.

"You're evil Oz." Naruto sighed, "Okay I surrender"

The two took a break to both sip of their respective beverages.

"Anyway do you know when Drunky will come back? I want my drink partner back soon and I guess I kind of miss the dude so if you have any news, feel free to tell me." asked Naruto with his feet dangling from Ozpin's desk where he was seated on.

"I'm afraid that Qrow will not be back before certainly around the beginning of the Vytal Festival." Ozpin waited some seconds for the news to settle down. "You know that his mission is too important to be left aside."

"Yes. I know…" said Naruto dejectedly.

Ozpin couldn't see him as he was looking trough the window of his office but he knew for sure that Naruto held his head down sadly while looking at the ground.

However another issue made him a bit angry at his young protegee.

"You need to cut out the drinking Naruto. You're just 18, you can't fall this one's slope." Ozpin said seriously.

"Don't begin this argument Old Man, I don't tell you how to keep everything secret so you have no right to tell me how to manage myself!"

"Naruto you need to under-" Ozpin was strongly cut by Naruto.

"NO! Just stop please. I've heard this conversation countless times. I know that you just worry but I'm not the same mess that you found and helped back then so just cut the crap!" Naruto said with finality in his voice.

It looked like Ozpin was about to continue but Naruto got saved just in time by the door.

***Knock*Knock* **

Glynda passed her frame trough the door and the both of them looked at the savior/intruder.

"I am pretty sure that you two were arguing again but I will let this pass this time because you two are waited in the main hall. So come down and argue later." Glynda said straight to the point and leaving them no room for retort before turning on her heels and leaving the office.

Ozpin watched as Naruto turned his head to the side to avoid looking at him. He sighed, "let's go Naruto, will continue this matter another day as you don't seem inclined to listen to me right now." said Naruto

Naruto snorted before following Ozpin, "As if you ever did."

Naruto closed the door behind him, emptied his head of negatives thoughts and prepared himself to see a few students be flabbergasted with a certain position of him.

* * *

"I still can't believe I really managed to find my way to this hall!" said Ruby to her sister.

"And I still can't believe you really exploded on your first day at Beacon!" Yang said to herself.

Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

She was currently waiting with her sister for the headmaster and vice-head mister to come and pitch them in the main hall of Beacon's academy. The recent encounter with Weiss in the hall made her question her sister's sanity.

"It was an accident! Even Weiss said it when she said _"that clumsy brat"!" _whined Ruby while imitating Weiss's berating voice.

"Yeah but as a big sister it's concerning that only 30 minutes of ditching made you do this." said while fixing Ruby like some kind of puzzle.

"Ha! Even you admitted that you ditched me!" accused Ruby by pointing a finger at her sister, "but you where also mean so that removed the satisfaction of saying that."

"Yeah, okay I ditched you but apparently you managed to make friends during that time so it was nice of me to do it finally" said Yang smugly.

"Firstly don't turn that in one your "_big sister good action" _and secondly **I** **made** **friends** not apparently made friends."

"I wouldn't consider Weiss a friend from what I've seen." Yang said raising an eyebrow.

"No! I wasn't speaking of her but of Jaune and Naruto." Ruby pointed to somewhere in the crowd and pointed at Jaune, "that's Jaune, the scruff looking blond" Jaune waved a hello at her and Ruby quickly waved back.

"Okay that's one. Did you invent the other because I don't see you pointing anywhere." Replied Yang.

"I don't know where he is!, and I'm not 100% sure he consider me his friend" Ruby said a bit miffed. "BUT, If you meet a tall blond with blue eyes, some whiskers who apparently are not whiskers according to him, rather good looking and who is dressed in black and white then it's him.

"OH! You mean the guy next to professor Ozpin on the stage." Yang said casually.

Ruby looked at the stage where Naruto was waving at her grinning. "Yes it's him".

"…"

"WAIT IT'S HIM!" screamed Ruby, she looked at him and screamed yet again, "DID YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID NARUTO?!"

Everyone in the hall alongside Ozpin and Glynda looked at Ruby for screaming either amused, shocked or angry while Yang took two steps away from her sister. Naruto just facepalmed.

Ruby became as red as humanly possible and tried to make herself as small as possible while muttering a meek ''sorry" before everyone attention was back on Ozpin, Glynda and the strange young blond who caused such a commotion.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." Ozpin began his introduction pitch but ruby's attention was elsewhere.

"So… have an idea of why your almost friend is on the stage?" asked Yang.

"Not at all but I hope they'll explain it soon." said Ruby

As Ozpin was slowly finishing is speech, Naruto repressed prankster senses were rising and going off the charts.

"It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished. The crowd of student were clapping and turn their attention on Glynda who would surely be the next one to speak, but Ozpin re approached from the microphone.

"On a side note, I would like to introduce you to young Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto went to the mic and touched it to make it produce noises. As the crowd waited to hear who this guy was, Ruby, Jaune, Yang, Weiss and even Blake looked at Naruto while holding their breathes.

"Hi everyone. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 18 and I guess that the easiest way to say it is that I will be one of your new teacher this year."

"…"

***WHAAAAAATTTT!* **

Almost all the crowd screamed as it seemed stupid to have a guy who for the most of them was just 1 year older than them and should be in his second year of Beacon.

Naruto just took out a green smoothie from behind is back and sipped at it while retreating back. _I __need some fun happening. The Old Man really know how to makes me mad. _thought Naruto as he leaved the scene.

Glynda watched him go and slowly took the microphone.

"Mr Uzumaki will began as an assistant teacher in combat class, assisting myself and will be able to give you some pointers in combat outside of class time in training grounds or rooms uniquely. Otherwise, Mr Uzumaki will also go to some classes like a student would so that he can learn from both perspectives. So don't be shocked to see him next to you in class."

Glynda looked around the hall. Not including the troublemakers that Naruto frequented, almost all students accepted the fact of Naruto being here. She quickly finished her pitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

"You were right Ruby." Yang said as her sister looked at her to listen to her still pretty shocked that her friend in in fact a teacher. "He is good looking."

Ruby just groaned at Yang being Yang.

* * *

"I can't believe he didn't tell me this." Ruby complained to her sister about a certain blond. "I'll ask him why tomorrow if we see him.

The two were currently inside the ballrooms in pajamas were all of the students attempting the initiation tomorrow were regrouped together.

"Well in his place I would have done the same just to prank so much people at the same moment." Yang smiled nodding to herself like she just approved her own thoughts. "It's genius!"

"And that's why you are is female alter ego" deadpanned Ruby.

"Oh? Who is my alter ego?" said the blond from behind Ruby.

"AHHH! What are you doing here Naruto!" Ruby said surprised and miffed by his scare. Unfortunately for her, both blondes ignored her.

"I think that's me. Name's Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister" said Yang while smirking at Naruto.

She eyed him a bit and found that she really liked what she was seeing.

Naruto has a long mesh shirt that flashed his incredibly built body from his arms to almost piercing trough the shirt abs. He's also wearing orange gym pants and black tap shoes.

"You were right Ruby, he is **really** good looking!" Ruby groaned at her sister visible lack of any sort of shame as she said that while looking straight at Naruto.

* * *

"I don't know if you should really try to charm a teacher when you're a student, especially in front of all the first years including your 15 years old sister." deadpanned Naruto.

Ruby couldn't help but nod in agreement with Naruto concerning her sister attitude, even if he mentioned her younger age to guilt-shame her sister.

"Oh yeah and mister TA, was it that hard to inform me that you were a teacher before I made myself look like a dunce in the hall?" asked Ruby still a bit miffed about that.

"Hey it was really a good play of mine don't you think Rubes?" Inquired Naruto smugly.

Ruby sighed and said, "yeah I guess so." She then looked suspiciously at him, "Did you went to the ballroom just to rub that in my face?"

"Yes." he looked proud of himself and as Ruby deadpanned for a longer time than before, she watched as Naruto's features slowly returned to the usual faint line that would sometimes turned into a small real smile.

As she stared at him, Ruby noticed some gray strings around his neck. _Oh strange, why would he hides his necklace? _Thought Ruby.

"Naruto, I didn't see that you had a necklace, what is it?" Ruby asked excepting a deadpan or an annoying joke on her.

But instead, she saw Naruto making such a melancholic smile while staring at his necklace that she became unsure if it was really the same person. As he seemed in his own world, she noticed that even Yang looked elsewhere to give in some semblance of privacy.

Nobody spoke for some times before Naruto decided to speak again.

"It's a necklace that I won in a bet against one of the most important people in my heart." Naruto spoke with a tender voice and showed is necklace to Ruby and Yang by putting it on his shirt and not under.

They saw the most beautiful gem that they've had ever seen with a blue/green tint that looked right out of a fairy tale and two silver pearls around it.

"I always called her grandma to rill her up but in reality, she was a mother figure for me. I keep it close to me as some sort of foolish way to keep her memory in me and in my heart. Naruto chuckled painfully but stopped as he heard somebody crying.

Naruto, Ruby and Yang watched Jaune crying from the history of Naruto's necklace in a full body blue and white bunny pajama.

"That such a moving story, *sniff*" Jaune said.

The three looked at one another and exploded in laughter. Ruby watched Naruto laughing and not caring about showing amusement around them.

She preferred him a million time more laughing rather than crying.

"You really are an idiot Jaune, but that's why I like you!" Naruto said while giving a really faint smile that looked true this time.

"Hey don't laugh only at me" said Jaune, I wasn't the only one who was touched by this story" and he pointed at the wall where Blake tried to make it look like she was just reading.

"Your book is on the wrong side." said Yang.

Blake sighed and closed her book, "I admit it was a bit emotionally moving."

Ruby approached her and said "hello! We met outside before but I couldn't quit catch you. So Hi! I'm Ruby Rose, that's my sister Yang, the crying blond is Jaune and you probably know that Naruto here seems to be our new assistant professor."

"Hi, my name is Blake Belladonna."

"Nice to meet you!; Hey Girl!;Hello!; What's up." the 4 greeted her respectively.

"Can't you all be quiet, for Oum's sake! Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"And their goes Weiss-cream!" Naruto and Yang said in sync before blinking, and then high-fiving each other.

"You just called me WHAT!" said Weiss on the verge of a bloodbath.

"We said and their go-"

Blake sighed yet again and extinguished her reading candle.

_And their goes my peaceful evening._

* * *

**And their goes chapter 1 re edited version! **

**I know it's really soon but some reviews reinforced my views on this chapter, and that I should change some of it's part.**

**I made Naruto way too childish in the first version and it didn't do wells with my idea for this fanfic.**

**I actually finished the first version of this chapter in one sleepless night so I made a lot of mistakes like long character descriptions rather useless, past temp mistakes…**

**But no I've tried to improve it and I guess I'm proud of it.**

**So I hope you still like the idea shared by this fanfic!**

**Next Chapter will be clear in one time this time and I should upload it soon so don't worry!**

**Well bye everyone!**


	2. An Eventful Initiation

**Hey! **

**I didn't except so much people to read my story but that makes me really happy!**

**Oh and I forgot to put it back in last chapter but for you to understand a bit better Naruto's outfit, his vest is like Iwabe's one when he is a Genin in Boruto. As for his pants, those are a replica of ANBU pants without the white straps around the ankles.**

**Anyway, let's get started for this second chapter of Dust Paradise!**

* * *

***BIP*BIP*BIP*BI-**

Naruto, already wide awake, stopped the annoying ringing of the alarm clock and finally decided to get up from his bed. His room was actually situated in one of the dorm's hallway thanks to a certain hot-cocoa lover who thought that sleeping with people's his age would do him some good.

*sigh*

Naruto took of is pajama and slipped on a tight-fitting gray sport t-shirt with some orange shorts and a pair of gray sport sneakers before straightening up. He walked next to his window and opened the curtains.

He looked a bit at the beautiful sight of Beacon's campus and then turned his head to take a small bottle of water to water the grass plants on his shelf installed next to the window.

As he finished is light gardening, he gently opened his window and jumped on the school ground below to do a quick warm up before the students wake up.

_[50 minutes later]_

After taking a small shower and changing back in his casual clothes, Naruto headed his way to the school's refectory. However, his instincts as sharp as ever made him turn around to see who was scrutinizing him from behind.

Naruto saw a tall red-haired girl with bright green eyes and some green eye shadow, who looked a bit embarrassed to be caught observing him.

The red-haired girl slowly regained her composure and smiled at him.

"Sorry for eying you up, but I was kind of curious about our new young teacher like everybody else" said the girl with an apology.

"No bad taken here, I guess it's normal that I attract a bit of attention. Anyway, what's your name? Mine's Naruto but I think you know that already." replied Naruto casually.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, I'm pleased to meet you." said Pyrrha still smiling.

Naruto's eyes widened up a bit, "Ah so it was true, the "_pride of Mistral"_ really came to Beacon", he saw Pyrrha's smile lessen a bit. _Umm, tough subject… I see _thought Naruto. He continued, "So… what is it that you're searching here in good-old Beacon?"

Pyrrha seemed a bit shocked from his response before her smile slowly returned to what it was at the beginning. _Eh, __you __thought that I was gonna ask something about your previous performances aren't you?_ chuckled Naruto in his mind, while revealing nothing on the outside.

"I guess I wanted to leave Mistral and all the praises that I would get there when in reality I didn't even really proved my worth in real huntsman work. So Beacon's acted as an open-door to an environment less… stifling for me" said Pyrrha before giving a small lopsided smile, "but from the reactions of some students yesterday, it seems like it's not that different here than back home."

"I don't really agree with you on that last point, from what I've seen of some students, I'm sure you'll make friends who see you for yourself rather than for your reputation." replied Naruto encouragingly. "You could be in for some surprises, believe me."

Pyrrha looked at Naruto in a new light and took some time to appreciate his words. Her thoughts however were cut short when she felt a pat on her shoulder and Naruto looking at her.

"Come on, I'm kind of hungry and you looked like you were heading to the refectory too before seeing me so why don't you come so that we continue this conversation while eating breakfast." said Naruto. "Also, Oz lost a bet against me and asked the staff to add all sorts of smoothies to the menu and I can't miss this beautiful opportunity."

Pyrrha guessed that Oz was in fact the headmaster, _I wonder what's their relationship if he calls him like that… maybe I'll ask him later _thought Pyrrha. She then saw Naruto looking at her expectantly and finally walked alongside him in direction of the canteen as a serene silence settled between the two of them.

* * *

"Ren. Those pancakes fills me with so much joy! I think in seeing Heaven. Has my time finally come?" an orange haired girl with turquoise eyes said while looking at her pancakes with love and acceptance.

"No Nora, as good as your pancakes are, they will not make you go to the afterlife… as long as you don't eat too much of them I guess." responded a boy with long black hair and black eyes with as few emotions as possible.

The two were seating at one of the many tables of Beacon's refectory, eating their breakfast or rather destroying their breakfast from Nora's perspective.

As Ren was gonna listen to another fantasy of his hyperactive long-time partner, he saw a red-haired girl girl and a blond boy going their way with trays in their hands. _Wait, isn't that our mysterious new teacher! _Thought Ren wide-eyed. However, he quickly recovered and returned to his usual apathetic self when he saw around 5 smoothies and a plate full of pancakes on the blond teacher's tray. _Another Nora-like freak in term of food, I hope he isn't as hyper as her._

"Sup. Is it okay if the two of us sit with you two? I'm helping Pyrrha makes friends because she doesn't know how to do it herself." said the blond while pointing his head in the red-haired girl direction who apparently called herself Pyrrha. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Hey! Don't say that, you make me look helpless." Said Pyrrha with an irritated look.

"My bad. My bad." said the young teacher.

"Sure no problem. My name is Lie Ren but you can call me Ren and here is my friend Nora Valkyrie. It is nice to meet you Professor Naruto, Pyrrha." said Ren.

"Please. No need to call me professor, just call me Naruto, I'm just one year older than you it makes me look old." Naruto said while seating next to Ren.

Pyrrha seated in front of him and opened her mouth to talk to Ren but was cut abruptly by Nora who jumped across the table and stared at Naruto with stars in her eyes.

"So you're a teach and you're that young, you must be crazy strong! Are you related to the headmaster or Miss Goodwitch? Can we spar? Since when are you a teach? Can I test my power against you?" spoke Nora at full-speed.

Ren just groaned at his partner's desire to fight with her teacher but didn't say anything as he was also kind of interested to know more about the mysterious blond's background.

Naruto sweatdroped at Nora's antics but did respond before she would actually try to attack him for real.

"It's my first year as a teacher, Oz offered the job to me because he knew I had the skills required and that I just lacked the experience, and no I'm not related to him or Glynda even if I do consider them important to me." Naruto answered.

Nora continued to stare at him expectantly so he continued: "Yes Nora you will be able to spare with me either during combat classes if Glynda allows me to participate actively or during optional combat classes that I will supervise."

"YES!" shouted Nora.

The 4 finally sat down and began to speak with each others. Ren decided to focus on Pyrrha when Nora and Naruto began to argue about what food was better than the other or other food matters that only the two seemed to understand.

"So Pyrrha, did you and Naruto know each other before?"

"No, I actually met him on my way to the canteen. I explained to him that I was ensure about the people here and that I didn't want people to only see me for my reputation as a fighter and more for just my personality." explained Pyrrha.

_So she is well-known… this explains why I thought that I've seen her before._ Thought Ren. "Well I can firmly say that Nora is too much of an oddball to even see you as anything else than your personality, and as for me, I'm not interested in fame or anything of that sort. As long as you not mean to Nora then there is no problem for me." responded Ren.

"Thanks Ren, that's nice of you to say that." Pyrrha said happily. "You really are dedicated to your partner aren't you?"

That statement did got a reaction of Ren as he blushed lightly which made Pyrrha laugh a bit at his expense. The two of them turned back to the two food-maniacs who were trying by all means to show to the other the virtue of their favorite food.

"Pancakes is infinite!" yelled Nora

"A smoothie/ramen combo can sent you to heaven in 10 seconds." snorted Naruto.

"Pancakes and maple syrup does it instantly!" replied fervently Nora.

"Well ra-

***BZZZ***

Naruto was about to continue their argument with probably another ridiculous sentence but got interrupted by is scroll buzzing. He looked at it and sighed.

"It seems that our little contest will have to stop here. Duty calls" Naruto said while shaking his phone in front of him to prove his point. "Ren, Nora. It was nice meeting you two, I hope you do well in the initiation because if not, you will not be able to spar with me Nora."

"You can count on us!" Nora said determined brandishing her fist in the air while Ren nodded accordingly next to her.

Naruto then turned his head to Pyrrha, "I know you'll do well Pyrrha but don't hesitate to open yourself to others, I know you will succeed."

"I will." said Pyrrha with determination.

"Oh and if you meet a certain Jaune, try to make friend with him even if he is a clumsy idiot, I'm almost sure that it will be beneficial for both of you." added Naruto.

"Sure I guess." Pyrrha said with a raised eyebrow wondering who this Jaune was.

"I'll be on my way then good luck you three." said Naruto before quitting the refectory and leaving the three students to eat the remaining of their breakfast before their test.

* * *

Naruto took his scroll again as he returned on his way to his room to take his equipment,_ I might need it too, one's never to cautious when idiots like Jaune and Ruby are concerned _thought Naruto.

He was about to reply to Glynda that he would be there shortly but somebody suddenly run into him.

"OUCH!"

Naruto watched as Weiss banged her head against his torso and would have fallen back if he didn't catch her hand in time.

"You're okay Ice Queen?" asked Naruto.

"Yes thanks you." said Weiss sarcastically, "I would have been even better if you didn't call me yet another stupid nickname and if you've paid a little more attention on your surroundings" she said while glaring at him.

"You're one to talk, I was walking and you where running from whatever reason you deemed as too important to not be careful and run around your professor." Naruto made Weiss blush, a bit shameful to actually be the one at fault. "Also, I found this nickname this morning and I'm proud of this one so I think I'll keep calling you like that." added Naruto

"UH! And here I was about to apologize to you. Grunted Weiss while looking like she took a blow straight to the gut. "I still don't understand how can _You_ be a professor at Beacon."

"I would say awesome skills and pure style during battle made Oz so impressed in little old me that he decided to implore me to take the job" said Naruto a bit to carefree for Weiss's liking.

"I'm like 90% sure that it was the opposite and that he actually took pity in you when seeing your poor skills." Said Weiss purposely hauntingly.

"You'd be surprised Ice Queen." replied Naruto with a pronounced smirk.

Weiss just made some sort of "Hn" and prepared herself to leave the blond's presence before she stopped as if an important matter just popped in her head.

"Ask what you want female-Sasuke, you seems to have something in your mind. Said Naruto, internally proud of his private-joke.

"I won't even bother to try and understand what you just called me but yes I do have a question." said Weiss a bit miffed.

"Sure go for it." responded Naruto.

"Professor Goodwitch said that you will be assisting her, so will you just overview our fights or will you be fighting us too?" Asked Weiss.

"I'll be fighting too, mostly to help students improve themselves but yes I can be asked to be a part of a match with students." answered Naruto already seeing where this conversation was going.

"So I can fight you if I want?" asked Weiss with a growing smirking

"Yes you can." responded Naruto while sighing.

"Then I challenge you to a fight and I'll prove that you're not supposed to be a teacher here at Beacon!" said Weiss proudly

"If you want so, but don't think I'll go easy on you because you are a student." Said Naruto seriously.

"I would be insulted if you tried that." replied Weiss strongly, even if she was a bit troubled to see Naruto serious for the first time.

"Okay then I'll fight you Weiss." Naruto made a small predatory smile that sent shivers in all of Weiss's body. She could have sworn that his canines looked as sharp as fangs for a second but it was too quick for her to be sure that it wasn't her imagination.

Weiss was gonna turn around but heard something that made her blush in irritation.

"Be sure to pass the initiation I'll be watching if you're more than just some barks, Weiss." said Naruto with a small smirk.

"As if I would fail something that trivial." snorted Weiss before leaving in directions of the student's lockers room.

Naruto just shook his head lightly, "I wonder if stubbornness really is common to all the Schnee's."

Naruto continued on his way to his room to, praying to not be interrupted since he was already late and didn't want to make Glynda angrier than she certainly already was. _Still, teams aren't even formed yet and I already got myself engaged in two fights, I wonder what will comes next._

* * *

Glynda was slowly increasing the speed of the tapping of her fingers against the scroll in her hand. She was standing on the edge of the cliff which overlooks the Emerald Forest. At her side stood Ozpin, checking if all cameras were operating correctly for the retransmission of the initiation._ I kind of understand where Naruto is coming from with his jibes at Ozpin and his passion for camera _Thought Glynda with a sweatdrop at seeing Ozpin smirking alone in front of his scroll's screen.

However thinking about Naruto reminded her of why she was angry in the first time. It was obliviously because he was late, again. _I still don't understand how he manage to do that every time since I know for a fact that he is always __up before anybody else._

Resisting the urge to sigh, Glynda approached Ozpin.

"He is still not coming, are you sure that I shouldn't go and see where he is wandering off again? Asked Glynda to her fellow professor.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that he will come. He must just have run into some of his new friends." Said Ozpin casually.

"You know that he would be denying what you just said." Responded Glynda a bit sadly, "He doesn't want to see them as friends."

"Yes I know. However I believe that those kids may change him back to his old self. After all, he is but a kid that was forced to grow up to soon." responded Ozpin with confidence. "And having Qrow, you and me as only friends to speak with, isn't normal for an 18 years old young man."

"He is anything but normal." said Glynda.

"Maybe, but I want him to be, even if he doesn't want to." replied Ozpin strongly

"And people wonder why you two are always fighting. You two are arguing even when you are not together" said Glynda while finally letting out a sigh even if she tried not to.

The two waited a little longer before students started arriving to the cliff and Glynda ordered them to stand on a platform each.

Soon, almost all of them were here, and as Jaune Arc searched a platform so that he could stand on it, Glynda felt a burst of wind from behind her and saw Naruto who gave her a small apologetic smile and who certainly just made a mad dash to arrive on time standing next to Ozpin.

She just shook her head and took her place on Ozpin's other side to listen as he began to give instructions to the students in front of them. _At least he came _she thought while smiling internally as she saw him trying to scare Jaune by frowning like a severe professor. She then made a frown herself because **She** was a true severe professor.

* * *

Naruto listened as Ozpin and Glynda explained how the initiation will proceed for the students who were unknowingly situated right on some platforms who will be projecting them in the air in not even two minutes.

All of the first years were concentrating on the instructions given to them, but some were listening more than others.

Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha were giving in some looks here and there, Jaune was looking at him with growing confusion as he didn't understand all of the instructions. Weiss was focusing on Ozpin and Glynda but he caught her looking at him more than one time. Ren however was really focusing because he listened for two rather than one as Nora wasn't even looking at the one's speaking but rather tried to make him some secret signal that Ren seemed to be ignoring.

The only odd look he received was from the Blake girl who was eying him as if trying to discern who he really was.

_Umm… it must be the whiskers, guess she wonders if I'm a faunus like her._ Naruto thought, _Seriously how can she fool all those kids when her bow is twitching every two minutes. _

As Naruto reflected on the mystery that was Blake's bow, he finally heard a platform launch the first student. _Seems like Ice Queen the first to go _thought Naruto.

"So this landing strategy thing." said Jaune a bit unsure, "You're like dropping us off or something?

Naruto tried hard to, but failed to maintain a small laugh let go trough his lips at Jaune's expense. "You'll be falling Jaune" he then said.

"Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachute for us?" asked Jaune while losing hope second by second.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." said Ozpin as casually as ever.

"Uh uh" nodded Jaune with some sweat falling down his temp.

"Try to survive Jaune." encouraged Naruto while drinking another smoothie that he took out of the nothingness as usual.

"Thanks Naruto. But what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY" replied Jaune before screaming as he was sent spinning into the air by the platform.

"Here's the boring part for me now..." said Naruto before laying on his back with his hands behind his head. "Call me if there is any action."

Naruto just got around 10 minutes of cloud-staring before Glynda called him.

"Naruto. Miss Rose and Miss Schnee seems to have caused an accidental fire, could you go and extinguish it? Asked Glynda.

"Oh? It seems that Miss Nikos just activated Mister Arc's aura. I don't think she has that much left in her after doing that, and I'm not sure if her partner can protect her if needed." said Ozpin as calmly as ever. "Maybe you should stay over there as insurance after you deal with this fire."

"Seriously, his aura wasn't even activated and he was sent in the forest?" Asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow, _thought that explains why he had so much trouble after I kicked him yesterday. _Naruto sweatdroped a bit thinking back at how much he must have hurt the poor boy.

Seeing that no one was responding either by shame or sheer indifference, Naruto got up and stretched.

"Anyway, I got it. Kill the fire, save the kids if needed, simple enough I guess." He then looked on his side, "I hope you know that I won't be your errand boy all the time." said Naruto while giving a pointed look at the two.

Naruto watched the general direction of the fire and put his scroll on the ground. He cracked his neck a bit, tensed his legs and flew off in a straight line to the fire, taking along with him a piece off rock from the cliff that just fell down the edge, leaving a rather big hole behind him.

The two professors looked at his leaving form in silence, before Oz looked at Glynda with a small smile.

"He calls them kids, but he likes boasting his power like one's would." said Ozpin to the pale blond woman next to him.

Glynda raised her weapon and started to rebuild the large hole with her Semblance. "Yes but he also forgot who repairs behind him, maybe I will need to teach him once more." said Glynda with irritation.

Ozpin could do nothing but shiver for the young man as even him didn't want to be in Glynda's bad book.

* * *

"So that's the fire, eh?" Naruto said to himself as around 20 or 30 trees were burning in some sort of circular fashion. However many more would burn if he didn't intervene right know.

_Still I was right, be it Ruby or Jaune, those two really are trouble-magnets._ Thought Naruto.

Naruto walked near the center of the fire were there was the less fire visible on the ground. However, before doing anything, Naruto heard some rumbling of leaves behind him.

***Groarrr* **

He dodged to the left just as a Beowolf jumped where he stood a second ago.

Naruto took out a kunai from his holster and grabbed it in a reverse-motion way with the point of the blade almost in his direction.

He looked as three others Beowolves gathered around him and prepared themselves to attack.

"Umm so you want to play little doggies. Then play!" Naruto said ferociously before sprinting to the one who attacked him first, ducking under his claw and decapitating him in one sway.

He made a back flip over the second one and drop kicked the third Beowolf.

That sent the beast straight into the fire in which he burned slowly till disintegrating.

The last Beowolf who didn't do anything till now, tried to claw Naruto in half but just received an uppercut joined by a kunai under the jaw that past trough his head like butter.

Naruto watched the last Beowolf still standing run on all fours straight to him and he just kicked him straight in the mask almost killing him instantly.

However the kick sent the grimm hurling to a tree that broke in half with one it's part falling on the Beowolf and killing him.

"Pfff, that wasn't even funny" said Naruto while scoffing and putting away his kunai back in the holster on his thigh.

He looked around a bit, and seeing that no grimms were there for the moment, decided to resume is initial task. _They must have been blocked by the fire_ thought Naruto about the rest of the pack of Beowolves.

He walked in the center, settled and took a deep breath. _Okay just like practice, all I need to do is to mix it together and focus._

He took a wind dust crystal from one of his back pockets and held it tightly in front of him from one's hand and began to make some signs form the other hand.

"Fuuton: Shinku (Vacuum)" Naruto said softly.

As he poured more power trough the dust crystal and himself, a large, almost invisible dome structure appeared all around him and surrounded all of the flaming trees. Slowly, the fire reduced until not a single flame was present.

Naruto stopped his technique and brushed off the sweat that has accumulated on his forehead.

"Damn. This technique is really difficult to maintain." said Naruto slowly returning to his full capacity.

Naruto then took of to the trees and began running in along them. He headed to the general direction of the abandoned temple at a cool pace until-

***KYAAAAAAAA***

A loud but surprisingly high-pitched scream startled Naruto._ And certainly all of the forest_ thought the blond.

"Guess I should go their quickly, at least to not miss too much of the show." Naruto told himself, before accelerating his pace.

* * *

Yang wasn't having it right know.

Between her sister falling from the sky, Jaune hurling trough the time right on her sister, a hyper girl riding an Ursa and a red-haired girl running to them with a Death Stalker hot on her trails, she was kind of irritated right know.

"**I can't take it anymore! Could anyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"** yelled Yang.

After two seconds, Ruby pointed to the sky were Weiss was holding onto a giant Nevermore, _Oh come on… __when I said two seconds I would have prefered it to be a bit longer. _groaned Yang in her thoughts.

"OH COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" shouted Weiss from up there.

"I said jump..." Ruby justified herself.

"She's gonna fall." said Blake casually.

"She'll be fine" replied Ruby.

"She's falling" said Ren.

While Weiss was falling, a yellow blur shot from the trees and seemed to appear just under Weiss to catch her.

This blur was in fact Naruto who just said to Weiss as he carried her safely to the ground, "don't you have a semblance who's perfect for landing from the sky, Ice Queen?"

"NARUTO?!" shouted at the same time most of the students.

* * *

Weiss hasn't been that embarrassed before. Not only the ruffian is here, but he also made her look helpless and mocked her at the same time in front of everyone. As he put her down she looked at him and asked him the question that everyone had in mind.

"What are you even doing here? Didn't the teachers say that we would receive no support?" asked Weiss angrily.

Naruto took Jaune in his arms as he jumped down the tree and put him on the ground before giving her a pointed look then at Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha who just arrived her after being sent flying by the scorpion grimm.

"I am here because Ruby and you started a fire in a **forest** and somebody had to put it out, and because Pyrrha and Jaune each made stupid decisions that I prefer to not even talk about it to preserve some of my brain cells."

The four looked dejectedly, anywhere but in Naruto's eyes and reflected on their actions.

_We did flee and let a fire run rampant in a forest_ thought Weiss with shame.

She was about to continue her self-critic before she felt Naruto pat her head along with Jaune and give a small smile to Ruby and Pyrrha who were listening intently to him.

"But we all makes mistakes and you do are huntsmans and huntresses in training so there is no need to be shameful as long as you learn from them and do better next time." said Naruto calmly.

Weiss didn't even try to push him away as right know Naruto had an aura of wisdom that made him look much more mature. Everyone could feel it as she watched all of the students go wide-eyed, even the impassive Blake and Ren.

A smile silence passed and Naruto smirked smugly.

"And that's why I'm a teacher and you're all just students." boasted Naruto.

"…"

"Give me back my respect." deadpanned Weiss.

All of the first year looked at each other before exploding in laughter at Weiss's sentence and as their stress waved off.

Weiss looked at Naruto who was eying them with a small smile filled with nostalgia. _Maybe you really are a teacher. _Thought Weiss while looking at the enigma that was Naruto.

***RHHHAAAAA*ROOAAARRRR***

They all turned back and looked at the giant Nevermore and the Death Stalker who were converging on their position.

"I won't lie, I did forgot about them." said Naruto casually.

* * *

After they regained their senses, Ruby and Jaune picked a chess piece for each of them and all of the students plus one teacher retreated to the back of the temple's ruins next to another big cliff.

As Jaune sent a look at Naruto, the young professor shook his head already knowing the question.

"I won't help you here. This is your fight and you all need to prove that you can use teamwork and that you're capable of fighting against bigger enemies. I'll just be around watching the show but right now, It is just you 8 against those 2" Naruto said while pointing to the two grimms running after them.

Naruto turned around a destroyed pillar and seemingly vanished.

As the 8 began to battle against the grimms, Naruto watched them from the top of one of the few pillar still standing. He saw two teams slowly form up after some initial fighting and scoffed.

"They just eased your work Oz, even I already see how the teams will be." Naruto said out loud, certain that the headmaster heard him speak.

* * *

"Indeed, they've given me the teams members on a gold plate" said Ozpin.

He watched as Nora nailed the Death Stalker with it's own stinger thanks to the efforts of her partners.

Glynda smiled silently at Ozpin when he re watched the talk of a certain blond that happened just minutes ago.

"He really has no sense of self-appreciation" said Ozpin who looked a bit irritated at the behavior of the blond. However something caught his attention and made him laugh a bit.

"What is it?" asked Glynda at the unusual sight of Ozpin really laughing even if it was merely but a chuckle.

"It seems that Naruto will be able to boast his skills a little more" replied the headmaster amused.

* * *

Naruto looked at Ruby decapitating the giant Nevermore's head at the edge of the top of the cliff thanks to a self-made slingshot and the help of the other girls. _Talk about flashy._

They all rejoined together back were they made their plans and Naruto walked calmly behind them.

"It was a good show." He said

The others just groaned at him for his rather plain compliment.

"You may be good at speeches but nothing say that it is the same for your battle skills" said Yang smugly, with Weiss acting smugly too behind her.

Naruto was about to respond when a pack of around 20 Beowolves, led by 2 Alpha Beowolves came from the wood, howling for blood.

"Oh? They must have come after I extinguished the fire and killed some of their little friends." said Naruto while looking at his nails as if bored.

The students all looked between themselves a bit worried, because none of them were in top condition to battle a pack. They could manage, but that plus traveling back across the forest might prove to be difficult.

Ruby was about to deploy her scythe but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You all proved your worth, no need to fight again. Let me take matters in hand now" Naruto said while focusing more and more as he walked forward.

He took his beautiful weapon in his left hand and looked back at the students eying him.

He looked at Yang and Weiss who were the one being smug and winked at them. "Give me 1 minute" He said before seemingly vanishing from pure speed.

Naruto reappeared next to four Beowolves and halved them by spinning on himself in a circle.

He jumped and did a somersault, avoiding the two Alpha's claws and fell on another Beowolf killing him with a strike of his sword straight to the head.

He killed another 3 by sending three kunais so strongly that they simply passed trough the head of each Beowolves.

"Wowww!" said Ruby looking subjugated.

Naruto tacked the Alpha who tried to bite his head off from behind and sent him with full force against some walls of the ruins, destroying them along the two Beowolves who found themselves crushed by the Alpha on his hurled path.

Naruto duck to the ground as another grimm jumped over him before getting decapitated by a kunai in Naruto other hand.

***ROOOOAARRR* **

The unscathed Alpha roared and the remaining nine normal Beowolves all ran in his direction and he jumped back to where he sent hurling the other Alpha as it was the only direction free of grimm apart for the recovering Alpha.

"You're all already dead you mutts." said Naruto in a calm voice.

His sword glowed white and a large arc of wind came from the tip of the sword, instantly killing all nine's Beowolves by cutting them horizontally.

Blake's eyes were wide open, amazed by the grimm slaughter happening in front of her eyes.

Naruto finally found himself between the two Alpha's who jumped on him at the same time.

He took his sword and planted it on the ground to spin around and sent an Alpha into the air before throwing his sword even higher in the air.

He sent two kunais at lightning speed in the other Alpha's knees making him halt his sprint in Naruto's direction. Naruto punched him extremely hard in the gut and jumped on his back to launch himself high into the air.

In a single moment, time seemed to stop for the 8 flabbergasted students who saw the blond reach for his sword in the air and make it somehow bright and longer.

The Alpha sent into the air finally fell right on his kin who could do nothing but wait for his demise as Naruto quickly spin in air and kicked his sword with brute force straight into the-

***SCRUNCHHH***

The first years were speechless as the two Alpha's were sandwiched with a long glowing sword trough both their head. Naruto landed next to the dissolving monsters and took his sword who returned to her normal size.

He looked at the blond and white haired girls with a smirk.

"Finally, 45 seconds was more than enough" said Naruto casually.

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From now on you'll be known as team JNPR lead by... Jaune Arc!" said Ozpin

The public clapped and then laughed as Jaune fell by being mock punched by Pyrrha.

Naruto looked at the four and give them a thumbs up as they all smiled at him.

He did leave a strong impression on them after all they will without doubt become an amazing team.

Naruto looked at the four girl who were on the point of being in their official team. They were all impressed by his little show, _but in a good way_ thought Naruto.

_They now want to either surpass him, fight him or prove themselves, _thought Naruto while looking at Weiss, Blake and Yang and obliviously Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From now on you'll be known as team RWBY lead by... Ruby Rose!" said Ozpin

Naruto chuckled at seeing the face of their new team leader. And even if Weiss seemed a bit miffed to not be the team leader, she at least tried to look like usual for Ruby's sake.

Naruto looked at them and team JNPR before smiling sadly. "I wonder if we could have been like them... Sasuke, Sakura."

He saw Glynda giving him a questioning look and he just shook his head before focusing on the students in front of him.

"Well it looks like thin-" Naruto was cut by Ozpin speaking in his micro again.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." said Ozpin as people clapped to the end of this team-assignation ceremony.

Naruto glared at Ozpin, _Dammit, you annoying Old Man._

* * *

**That's it for this second chapter! **

**I let some scenes almost identical to the original show because they were well fitting for this fanfiction, but if it's bother too much people, I'll try to refrain from writing them. Personally, I think that they are either good or funny so why not just use it, as long as there is few of them of course.**

**I hope you liked the battles scenes, but it was my first ones so feel free to give some advice.**

**Anyway don't hesitate to review if you want, I'll always respond.**

**Thanks and see you next time!**

**Bye!**


	3. Advices and Battles

**Hello everyone!**

**I began to let some of Naruto's power slip out last chapter along with some of his amazing battles prowess, however is there even more to it than meets the eye?**

**We'll just have to wait and see aren't we? **

**Anyway, let's begin.**

***TAP*TAP*TAP***

* * *

Naruto seemed to be deeply focused on a scrunched sheet of paper with what looked like a draft or a design surrounded by dozens of notes on it. He was currently holding his head with one hand and biting on a black pen with the other. However, he was staring at the paper with growing intensity and irritation as many noises were coming from the hallway and the wall behind him.

***BZZ*BZZ*TOMP***

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead and he began to slowly breath in an out to calm his nerves. This seemed to work for some moments as a calm expression settled on his face and he restarted to focus on his work.

***TAP*TA-**

"THAT'S IT!" shouted Naruto as he got up from his chair.

He violently opened his door and went to his right in the dorm's hallway, from were all the noises were coming from. He arrived in front of the door and listened as drilling sounds and hammering sounds seemed to be coming from inside the room.

He kicked the door open and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK HIS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Naruto looked at the four startled girls of team RWBY had their fist high in the air. He looked behind them and saw two bunks beds, one of the two looking way more unstable than the other. _There was absolutely no need for a drill so why in hell was there drilling noises? _Thought Naruto exhausted of searching a logical answer to their stupidity.

"I should have known it was you annoying girls." he deadpanned. "Curse you Oz, I'm sure you made me live here just for those types of situations" muttered Naruto just loud enough for the girls to hear him.

"Eh? Are you living in the dorms too Naruto?!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Yes, same floor as you four apparently too." said Naruto. He continued while glaring at them, "but even thought I'm at the opposite side of you, I still hear you clearly. Too clearly"

"Eh Eh sorry for that whiskers, but we needed to tidy our things and everything. You can't fault us for that". Replied Yang carefree.

"Just don't make that a habit. I sometimes work you know." sighed Naruto.

"What? You're preparing our lessons whiskers? That's so sweet of you." grinned Yang.

"Pfff, as if." Naruto said dismissively. "I worked on something for myself to use in battle."

"And here I thought you were serious for once." said Weiss.

"But I can be serious Ice Queen, or did you already forgot about our little planned match." said Naruto with a pointed look at the heiress.

Weiss shuddered an instant, but just enough for her teammates no notice. As if she could forget the predatory smile that Naruto had for a moment yesterday.

"You two will combat each other?" asked Blake, a little bit interested to see a match like that."

"Of course we will. After all, Weiss think I'm not supposed to be here, so I can at least humor her and show her why I'm a teacher here." responded Naruto while staring at Weiss who seemed determined to prove her point.

Blake looked satisfied with his answer, but he's next answer almost made her attack him on the spot and made her glare at him.

"You're welcome to come and watch it Kitty." said Naruto while looking at Blake's eyes then to her bow.

She was about to say something but refrained to as she took a look at her team mates. She settled for being extremely tense at Naruto's next sentence as the three other girl didn't seem to pay attention to the one-sided conflict. She was surprised to see an understanding look in Naruto's eyes as he just looked back at Yang and Ruby.

"You're all welcome to see it actually since it will be during during tomorrow's battle class." said Naruto as a matter of fact.

Weiss's eyes widened as she didn't think it would happen so soon. Seeing her reaction, Naruto continued, "There will be two battle classes before that, so real training will have already began since tomorrow is almost only dedicated for battle classes in your schedules."

Naruto let the news settle on as he turned around and started leaving. "You should come you know, Port's class is starting in five minutes." _and even if I don't like it, I need to go too."_ thought Naruto as he ran to take his things back in his room and try not to be late in his first real day of work.

Ruby looked as Naruto went away and then looked at her scroll, "Oh shit… TO CLASS! Screamed Ruby and began running too, uncaring that 2/4 of her team was too troubled to even react to her words.

The rest of team RWBY finally registered their leader's words and began running too with team JNPR, who have been startled by Ruby's scream, hot on their traces.

And with that, the eight students plus one professor began their first day on campus, running to avoid being late on their first class.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were currently walking around campus when they saw a yellow blur coming their way. They saw the blur slow down enough to let appear Naruto giving them a peace sign before resuming his race.

"He owes me 10 liens now." said Ozpin casually.

"I don't think he will be late." replied Glynda, knowing that the blond was indeed really fast.

"Oh but the bet wasn't on him being late, but on him being ten minutes in advance." said Ozpin with a small smile.

"If you can make him agree to bets like that, it's no surprise you win almost every time." said Glynda knowing that Naruto's lateness was almost an illness.

"When there is no luck factor in the equation, he's not that good at bets." responded Ozpin then looked at Glynda questioningly, "I'm surprised you aren't angry at his lateness this time, what's the occasion?

"I'm rather content that he listened to me and put the white shirt to look more serious during his job like I ordered him too." said Glynda proud of herself.

_You just said yourself that you ordered him too, and he's just to afraid that you will punish him later if he didn't do as you said. _Thought Ozpin while refraining his sudden urge to sweatdrop. After all, a headmaster can't afford to look silly.

They were going to resume their walk when they noticed a certain group of trouble-magnet students running like Naruto had done, albeit more slowly.

They ran like prison escapees but still took their time to greet them either with a polite "good morning", a polite nod or a polite_?_ wave of the hand.

Glynda and Ozpin watched as the little group of students went in the direction that Naruto took just moments ago.

"They may not have the same abilities or background, but be it teacher or students, they really are alike." said Ozpin somehow happily while drinking from his cup.

Glynda just shook her head at their childishness but did look a bit content.

The two finally continued their walk, hoping that no more running people would stop it.

* * *

Weiss was irritated. No, She was already way beyond that.

Between Ruby's stupid and childish attitude, Naruto who was practically sleeping even thought his supposed to be the an apprentice teacher and Professor Port not doing anything about the two, Weiss was really on her last nerves. Add to that her previous frustration of not having being made the team leader and her growing anxiousness to fight Naruto who seemed to be really eager to shame her in front of everyone and you obtain a Weiss ready to explode in spite rather than an elegant heiress.

So, When she heard Professor Port ask if someone was the true embodiment of huntsman's traits, she didn't hesitate for one second and raised her hand just to at least not think too much about her annoying leader or the stressful blond. _Also because I'm way more of a huntress right now than those two reunite. _Thought Weiss while trying to calm down her anger.

"I do sir!" said Weiss.

"Well then, let's find out." Port pointed at the cage next to him, "Step forward and face your opponent."

_Okay I'll just focus and try to forget about those nuisances._ Thought Weiss taking a deep breath and positioning herself in front of the class, and in front of the cage holding a grimm.

* * *

Naruto who was beginning to fall asleep finally found a little something that could entertain him during this loooong class.

He watched as Weiss stood in front of a cage and prepared herself for her fight.

"Gooo Weiss!" encouraged Yang.

"Fight well" encouraged Blake as well while waving a small RWBY flag.

"Yeah, represent teeeam RWBY!" shouted Ruby excitedly.

Weiss turned in Ruby's direction and glared at her. "Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

"Oh, sorry." Said Ruby meekly

_Well, that was just mean to Rubes._ thought Naruto while frowning. He watched as Port let a Boarbatusk out in the open for Weiss to fight. However she wasn't faring as well as he imagined she would. _Just what are you doing Weiss? _Wondered Naruto.

"Hang in there Weiss!" encouraged Ruby.

He watched as Weiss made even more mistakes after Ruby spoke. This continued some more time and Naruto began to see a pattern. _Oh so she's angry at Ruby. _Thought Naruto.

As he stared at her, trying to understand her behavior, he saw the white haired girl lose her footing when she glared at him instead of keeping attention on the grimm trying to attack her. _And she's angry at me too… _sweatdroped Naruto.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! Go for its be-" repeated Ruby encouragingly before being cut by Weiss.

"Stop telling me what to do!" shouted Weiss.

Naruto watched as finally, with a quick use of her glyphs, Weiss managed to kill the grimm and left the classroom as soon as the school alarm rang, but not before sending a last scorn-filled look at Ruby. He heard Port finish his lesson, assign homework and dismiss the class. He looked like he was going to follow Weiss but Naruto went to him.

"Hey Port. Is it okay if I try fixing the problem myself?

"Ah! Sure Naruto, call me if you need any help." responded Port.

Naruto was gonna go and see Weiss but saw her stomping away whilst a sad-looking Ruby stood there looking at the ground in shame. Naruto went to her and patted her head which made her look up surprised.

"Don't worry Rubes, Weiss just need time to adapt to this new life, she'll come around. Until then, you can try and improve to be the best leader you can possibly be for Weiss and the rest of your team and also as their friends." Naruto comforted Ruby.

Ruby looked up at Naruto with gratefulness in her eyes, happy that he would come and try to cheer her up. Naruto stopped patting her head seeing someone who would know the exact good words to help Ruby.

He saw Ozpin approaching behind her. "Come on, someone else want to say something to you. I'll make sure Weiss is okay, you don't have to worry." said Naruto before leaving Ruby listen to Oz and his magic speeches.

He went outside and saw Weiss looking into the distance with a frown on her face.

"You know, you shouldn't frown like that if you want to avoid getting wrinkles." said Naruto as a matter of fact.

Weiss turned in his direction and just glared at him, "You know that I'm right. She's childish, a moron, and she's not even trying to be a good leader."

"Then why aren't you helping her to be a better leader rather than complain about her. Or is that too difficult for a brat such as you." replied dryly Naruto, even as Weiss flinched at his harsh words.

"Oh dare you talk to me like that, you have no right!" said Weiss angrily.

"But I have every right to." responded Naruto instantly. "I'm a better fighter than you even if you don't want to admit it, I'm more mature than you and I'm way ahead of you in my career when you are just here **learning** about huntsman's work!"

Weiss was at a loss for words and looked distraught. She looked at the ground, awaiting Naruto's next reproaches. But Naruto stopped his assaults and spoke to Weiss calmly.

"However like I said, you are here to learn, that's mean that you're allowed to make mistakes and that you are here to improve yourself as a person, and not necessary as a team leader."

Weiss looked back at him with understanding, although a bit timidly, thinking that maybe he would lash out one more time. However she just saw Naruto looking at her kindly so she thanked him a bit relieved.

"Thanks you Naruto. I think… I think Ill try."

"Don't worry Weiss." Naruto said dismissively. "You're not a bad person." He assured strongly. "And Rubes can be pretty clumsy whens she wants, even with her good intentions." smirked Naruto slightly.

Weiss nodded while smiling a bit, thinking about her idiot of a partner.

"We'll still have our fight however, I totally didn't accept the fact that you've said you could beat me." said Naruto grinning.

"I wouldn't want to have it any other way." responded Weiss.

Weiss just stood here, reflecting on her own actions, and on some prejudices she had about her leader or her young teacher. But Naruto cut her out of her serious thinking.

"Pfff whatever, you wanna come anyway? I want to take a smoothie at the refectory before going to combat class." said Naruto beginning to walk back in the building.

"You really have an addiction to those things, I'm sure they aren't that good." said Weiss.

"Talk better about my precious beverages, Ice Queen." warned Naruto.

"Then learn to respect people, by not giving them nicknames." glared Weiss with a small hidden smirk, content from her conversation with the blond.

They bickered until the beginning of the first battle class, with Naruto having taken a tray full of smoothies with him.

* * *

Blake was slightly annoyed. She tried to catch the blond teacher after their first battle class but he managed to slip away before she could even leave the arena.

Not only she didn't learn anything more about him because Professor Goodwitch did all the talking for their first battle class and Naruto just stood at her side looking bored, but she also couldn't question him about what he implied this morning.

She was currently taking some fresh evening air on top of their dorm's roof to try and ease her stressful mind.

"Shouldn't you be in your room Kitty?" asked Naruto holding a glass of what looked like whiskey in his hand while watching the rest of Beacon… just a few feet away from her.

She jumped away, her body completely tense. _I didn't even hear him come here_ thought Blake now careful of the blond. However she saw that he didn't seem to move at all. So she slowly returned to her previous position against the edge of the roof next to him.

"I didn't know you drank." said Blake without responding to his previous question;

"Meh. Helps me pass the time." said Naruto not really caring.

Blake let the issue fade away and continued her careful approach to learn more about the blond. "I excepted you to be more… present, during battle class. Why not?" asked Blake.

"It was just a presentation today, real class will begin tomorrow." said Naruto casually before looking straight at her. "Why don't you stop beating around the bush and ask what's been tormenting your mind."

"How did you know I was a faunus? Are you one too? or did Ozpin tell you?" asked Blake while glaring at him.

"None of that actually." He said which made her look at him in confusion. He continued, "I saw your bow move several times like how faunus ears would and my guess was just confirmed seeing your reaction this morning".

_So my bluff didn't even last three days_ sighed Blake internally. "Why didn't you say anything to the girls? You could totally have done it." she asked him.

"Because I know what's it like to hide a secret about oneself." Naruto said with nostalgia.

Blake wanted to ask him what he meant by that but she recognized the genuine look on his face and decided against it.

"If you want to hide your ears, that's okay with me. You are a big girl and everyone know how some people are around faunus." Naruto said agreeing with her. "But I don't think that your team or team JNPR would judge you or change their behavior just for that, even Weiss." he said to her pointedly.

_I'm aware of that_ thought Blake. Seeing as Naruto didn't say anything till now and was a teacher, she decided to enlighten him on her real problem.

"Maybe, but knowing I was part of the White Fang would." said Blake already knowing his future reaction by seeing his eyes widen a bit. She should have known that not everyone was like the headmaster and would accept her with her past as a terr-

"Same thought here, they wouldn't judge you for that." Naruto said casually.

Blake frowned in frustration at the blond who didn't seem to understand. "I'm not just a faunus hiding in plain sight, I'm an ex terrorist hiding in plain sight!"

"And?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Blake was about to leave, thinking that he didn't take her seriously when he continued. "It's like you said. You are an **ex** terrorist, and if you left then that's mean you didn't agree on their ways anymore. So I don't see why you shouldn't be forgiven for something like that." explained Naruto.

Blake was too surprised by his words to reply something so Naruto continued on his reasoning.

"And like I said, those kids aren't the type to hold grudge or something. It will certainly be more difficult to prove your point to Ice Queen, but nothing worth achieving his easy to do." finished Naruto.

"And what is worth achieving?" asked Blake trying to oppose his words in a last ditch effort.

"Well, making trusted friends who can understand you and like for what you are, regardless of your past actions." said Naruto like it was obvious, "Isn't it why you came to Beacon in the first place you silly cat."

Blake was at a loss for words; "H-how?!"

Naruto just looked at her with a small smile filled with understanding. "Because like I said, I know what's it like to hide something important from those around me."

Blake looked at Naruto in a new light, _maybe he really understand me_ wondered Blake.

"I still don't want them to know that right now, I'll wait until I'm sure that I can trust them with that." said Blake sure of herself.

Naruto just finished his glass and looked at her, "That's all I can ask." said Naruto.

Blake watched him jump on the edge of the roof, as he gave her a wink, "We'll see each other tomorrow Kitty." He let himself fall behind.

Blake looked as he griped a metal bar and entered his room by his open-window with a swirl and a quick show of acrobatics.

Blake just shook her head and took the stairs behind her to head toward her team's room with her mind full of important thoughts for the night.

* * *

_Why show off if I just need to leave the room after. _Thought Naruto with a sweatdrop at himself. He saw, after speaking with Blake, that his small fridge in his chamber didn't have water or smoothies in it anymore. So he left his room and went to take his beverages in the canteen.

As he returned to his room walking peacefully he saw Weiss lean on her team's room door seemingly speaking with one of her teammate.

"Hey Ruby?" asked Weiss. Naruto heard a small "uh-huh?" from Ruby in response and waited to see what Weiss was gonna say.

"I always wanted bunk beds as a kid." she said before closing the door.

Weiss turned around in the hallway and saw Naruto looking at her with a small knowing smile and his hands full of smoothies and bottles of water.

She instantly blushed in embarrassment at being caught trying to be a caring teammate. She walked past him while glaring at him, but her red face just made Naruto chuckle.

"I'm proud of you Weiss." Naruto said lightly.

Weiss stopped two seconds registering his words, before hurriedly leaving the hallway.

Naruto just shook his head and went to his room. _We'll see what's your worth in battle tomorrow, Weiss._

* * *

Pyrrha was currently with the rest of her team and with team RWBY waiting as Professor Goodwitch spoke with Naruto next to the part dedicated to battle of the arena while the students waited in the bleachers upstairs. Some students already fought downstairs against each others and now the morning class was soon going to end. The students stopped their babbling as Professor Goodwitch spoke to all of them.

"We agreed with Mister Uzumaki here to, at the end of each class, let one student or one group of student fight with him, to evaluate their level against a professional."

The students all looked at each other, some eager to fight the professor for their own reasons and some completely panicked at the idea of fighting the blond who was certainly very strong if he already was a teacher.

"It will be based on volunteering, you don't have to worry about being picked to fight with me because I can't try to pick a fight with a student." Naruto said. "You are free to choose to fight me, to impose the rules of the match, and even the number of students against me. It can be only one student against me like it can be your entire team."

Some students let out a breath of relief and others began to look at the teacher almost as young as them in anticipation.

"However I believe that the student for this first match has already volonteered." smirked Naruto.

Pyrrha saw three of the girls in team RWBY look at Weiss with a bit of worry, knowing that the match between her and Naruto is supposed to be really serious, even if Weiss kind of accepted Naruto as a teacher now. Pyrrha was aware of that, but she was also aware that Weiss wasn't the first one to ask Naruto for a match.

"YEAHH I can finally have my fight!" shouted Nora as she jumped in the center of the arena from the bleachers.

Pyrrha saw the surprised look on team RWBY's faces and just chuckled before enlightening them.

"Nora asked Naruto to a fight two days ago when eating breakfast and he already told her that they would, during combat class." explained Pyrrha.

"Oooh I see." said Yang before looking at her white haired teammate, "Looks like you'll have noon period to prepare for your fight with Whiskers."

"I won't lie, that's good news." responded Weiss a bit relieved and hoping to discover some things about Naruto's battle style.

I think we all want to see how this will goes." said Ren.

"Oh… what to do? What to do?" muttered Ruby as she was holding her head like someone would when solving a riddle.

"What is it Ruby?" asked Blake curiously.

"I don't know which one I should cheer for." Ruby said apparently moaning in pain.

The other students just sweatdroped and let the poor girl to her own thoughts.

"Well we can only watch and see what happens" Pyrrha said as the others agreed with her and looked back at the arena.

* * *

The two fighters eyed each other a bit before Naruto spoke to the orange haired girl.

"So what's the rules Nora?" he asked her.

"First who get knocked out or who don't have aura anymore lose." responded Nora, grinning like a madwoman.

"Are you sure? That means I might get a bit heavy with my blows." said Naruto double checking if Nora was really ready.

"Of course. It wouldn't be fun otherwise." replied Nora sure of herself."

"Okay, well let's go then." Naruto said while taking a kunai in his hand from one of his pockets in reverse fashion.

Nora took out her weapon from her back, transformed it into a hammer and held it firmly in front of her.

The students watched the aura of Nora and Naruto appear on the screen and Glynda go off the arena.

"Are you two ready?" Glynda asked.

"Yes!" said Nora excitedly but seriously at the same time.

"Of course." confirmed Naruto.

"Then… BEGIN!" Glynda said loudly and officially started the fight.

Nora went in a straight line at Naruto and swayed her giant hammer horizontally at him.

The blond jumped over it, and passed behind Nora. He sprinted at her as soon as his foot touched the ground and slashed at her in a spinning motion.

Nora swirled her hammer to parry Naruto's relentless attacks but was slowly pushed back as Naruto continued to spin even faster while slashing at her hammer.

She changed her footing and turned on herself as fast as she could while taking her weapon along her. She swirled and sent Naruto sideways into the air hoping to have a small moment of rest.

However, Naruto turned around in the air and sent two shurikens at lightning speed in Nora's shoulders, draining 1/5 of her aura.

_That much in one attack!_ She thought with a quick look at her screen whereas Naruto's didn't change at all.

Nora dived at Naruto with all the speed she could muster to nail him to the ground.

Naruto just appeared at blinding speeds to her side and sent her soaring into the air with a kick.

At the same time, he managed to get a grip on her hammer and Nora could do nothing as her hands let go of her weapon and fell into her opponent's hands.

Naruto waited as Nora fell to the ground and slowly got up to let the girl take her breath.

Jaune watched as Nora's aura gauge was almost in the red whereas Naruto's was fully green. "He even took her weapon… he really is crazy strong." said Jaune marveled.

Nora watched as Naruto didn't even look winded. "Woow, you really are fast you know."_ And strong, skillful, __full of stamina…_ thought Nora being serious for a second.

"I'll have to end this Nora you know. Even if it was a fun spar." said Naruto like it was already done.

"We'll see." said Nora awaiting his assault, considering she couldn't attack without her weapon and was forced to defend herself.

Naruto stood still for a moment before warning Nora and turning on himself, "You should move." he said seriously.

He turned like a whirlwind for a moment before sending Nora's hammer straight at her, swirling at incredible speed.

***SWOOOSSSHHHH***

Nora shot to the left, her hammer soaring past her and missing just by a hair.

***BOOOM* **

The hammer exploded a part of the wall and got stuck in it.

Nora rolled and stood up, just to get swiped by the legs and to fall hardly on the ground.

Naruto blocked her arms behind her back, griped them with one hand, took a kunai from the other hand and pointed it at her neck. "Surrender." He said simply.

"I guess I lose! Eh eh can't really move here after all." said Nora carefree.

Naruto smiled at her and helped her stand up.

"Naruto Uzumaki wins by surrender and aura depletion!" Glynda said loudly.

"Yeah good job you two!" happily complimented Ruby.

"You were so cool Naruto!" said Jaune with stars in his eyes.

The two teens got down on the arena and re created the fight with silly movements in front of the amused eyes of Naruto and Nora soon joined them because she's Nora obviously.

The rest of team JNPR and RWBY were impressed by the fight too but were kind of thinking differently.

"How can we even compete with that" said Ren slightly, seeing as Naruto utterly-decimated Nora without even really hurting her and without losing and ounce of aura.

"I understand why he is a professor at our age." said Blake wondering that maybe he was on Adam's level or at least not far from it.

"He managed to surpass her hyper activeness by not letting her a second to think. He even assessed Nora's abilities to fight her accordingly." Pyrrha said amazed by Naruto's resourcefulness.

"Whiskers is really good for sure." said Yang before frowning a little in frustration, "He didn't even show his Semblance, just pure force, speed and skills."

Weiss half-listened at them, staring at Nora's hammer embed into the wall almost entirely. She then looked at Naruto who was busy listening to Nora's silly statements"

_Just how are you so strong?_ wondered Weiss as the class ended.

* * *

Ruby was currently eating with her team and team JNPR at the refectory. Naruto was supposed to eat with them but got called at the last moment by Ozpin. She watched as a gloomy Weiss played with her food, her mind seemingly elsewhere.

"Are you okay Weiss? Is it about your fight with Naruto?

Weiss looked at her as the others listened to what she would say.

"Of course it's about my fight. Didn't you see how strong he was? or how easily he beat Nora? No offense Nora." Weiss said agitated and apologized to the girl. "Just how am I supposed to beat him if he is literally strong in everything? She asked no one but herself.

"You know, I'm sure he wasn't at his strongest by far, but, I wasn't too." said Nora reassuringly. "I didn't even use my grenade launcher or my Semblance. Maybe I would have still lost, but he certainly would have had much more difficulty to beat me."

The table turned quiet as everyone looked at Nora like she was another person.

"Hey don't send me those looks! I have my moments too." pouted Nora.

They all looked at each others, and laughed together.

Weiss let out a small laugh before giving a small smile to the hyper active girl, "thanks you Nora."

Ruby stopped laughing and thought of some ways to help her partner. She thought for a moment before a brilliant idea, at least according to her, came up.

"Guys I know!" she said slapping her hands on the table to gather attention. "We should try to do a list of what we know about Naruto's skills to help Weiss with her fight and recover the lost honor of Nora"

They all liked her idea, even if Nora did shout that her honor wasn't lost, and began to participate one by one.

"He's strong. like Nora-strong or something and his stamina seems limitless" said Jaune.

"He's also pretty fast, I couldn't even catch all of his movements, but I think Ruby is still faster by a good margin" added Yang.

"He's really good with tactics, be it with the grimms or with Nora, he always found a way to pass their guard." said Pyrrha seriously.

"Yes, and he can be sly sometimes, like stealing a weapon or tackling someone" nodded Ren agreeing with Pyrrha.

"He's like a ninja with his shurikens and those small knives he calls kunais." said Nora while imitating ninja moves on the table.

"He has impressive reflexes, and he is adept at acrobatics." added Blake.

"And I think the worse for us are his swords skills. He didn't use them against Nora but not only he is an incredible swordsman but he can also send arcs outside his sword who can go trough grimms like butter." finished Ruby.

Weiss looked at all of them and added her own part for herself. "Most of all, we don't even know his Semblance." said Weiss a bit dejectedly.

Ruby sweatdropped. _He does seems overpowered when everything is put together; I'm not sure __if __we really helped Weiss here. _Thought Ruby.

"…"

"I think I may have a plan for you to beat him." said Jaune with a hand on his chin seemingly in great concentration.

"Eh? Seriously?" said Ruby

"Yes." nodded Jaune seriously. "Weiss can't beat him in a long fight, or by trying to overpower him. But, she can take him by surprise. He is always sure of his next moves, and somehow of his opponent's next moves too. So being unpredictable could take him by surprise."

"…"

"That's surprisingly a good plan Jaune." Somebody said praising the boy, telling what everybody thought at this instant.

"Seriously? Thanks for that Naruto." Jaune responded happily to his blond teach-

"WAIT NARUTO?!" shouted almost all of them.

"Hey." the blond waved at them, sitting next to Jaune while drinking a smoothie.

"Since when are you here?!" asked Ruby.

"Since you listed my presumed skills." responded Naruto casually.

"Ahhhh, you cheater! You just heard our plan!" accused Nora while pointing at him, still standing on the table. "You must tell us your Semblance to pay contribution!"

They all looked at Nora trying to salvage the situation with an exaggerated accusation.

Ruby came and patted Nora's shoulder to calm her, "Come on Nora, Naruto won't just tell us what is his Sem-"

"Sure if you want." replied Naruto shrugging.

Ruby face faulted. "Just like that?!"

"Why not, I did hear your plan after all." said Naruto.

He looked at all of them before eying Weiss. "My Semblance kind of allow me to control my Aura differently. I can focus it on part of my body, mold it to improve my speed and strength or materialize it outside my body."

He saw them giving him confused looks so he made a small demonstration.

"You all saw that I could be pretty strong or fast, I can also do that" He explained while walking casually on the wall of the canteen under the flabbergasted looks of team RWBY, JNPR and all the others students in the refectory.

"That's so cool!" cried Ruby.

"Eh eh I know." chuckled Naruto. "And for the materializing part… I won't show you because I will simply never use it on students." he said firmly leaving no room for argument about showing it to them.

Naruto turned to Weiss, "You still have two hours before battle class, and even more before our battle. So prepare well Ice Queen."

He quit the refectory with his infamous smoothie and let Weiss and the others ponder about him.

"It will be extremely difficult, but I'm sure that if you give it you're all Weiss, you can beat him." encouraged Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby." said Weiss with a small honest smile albeit a bit strained if you looked enough.

_But can I really? _Thought the Schnee heiress seriously.

* * *

Naruto and Weiss were facing each other, in the middle of the arena. It was the end of the second battle class of the day and the two were on the point of fighting, only awaiting for Glynda's call.

It was different from the previous fight with Nora. Now, everybody was aware of Naruto's power and that he deserved his place here. However, he was gonna face the Schnee heiress, fully determined to try beating him.

Naruto was in his thoughts as he stared at the white haired girl in front of him._ I could totally overpower you if I wanted but you're not an enemy after all. I wonder if you will be able to prove yourself Weiss. _

Weiss was sweating a little bit. She now knew that he had his place here. She knew that it was just technically a spar during a class. It shouldn't have been stressful at all. But she couldn't refrain a shudder because right now, Naruto really made her tense with him being so eager to battle. Even Professor Goodwitch told him to not overdo it.

Weiss slowly calmed her nerves by focusing on her strategy rather than on Naruto.

"Don't disappoint me Weiss." said Naruto blandly, but the seriousness in his eyes told a completely different story.

_He really like to fight…_ thought Weiss before straightening herself and taking out her rapier Myrtenaster. She held it tightly in front of herself, and pointed it straight at the blond.

Naruto took out for the first time two kunais in reverse fashion rather than one, before crossing his arms and leaning forward.

Glynda looked at the two and especially at Naruto for some moments. _Ozpin was right, he __does__ act like __the other students__and children his age __sometimes._ She thought.

"Are you two ready?" asked Glynda.

"Yes." affirmed Weiss, focused on Naruto.

"Yes." confirmed Naruto as he leaned even further forward.

"Then… BEGIN!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Sorry for leaving you here eager to see the fight (eh eh! I'm not sorry)**

**Naruto can be pretty intense when he wants. He may be crazy strong, but he would never retreat from a possible good fight.**

**And do I need to remind you that Weiss is the Schnee heiress? She's really stubborn so its normal that she would be serious for this fight.**

**I guess we'll all have to wait to see how this fight will turn out.**

**Bye and till next time!**


	4. To Teach and Progress

**Hey! Long time no see! Welcome back to another chapter of Dust Paradise.**

**Firstly, I'm sorry for the loooooong wait. I had a lot of work to do at one point, then all this shit with the corona and everything hit us... let's just say that my motivation was towards the abyss. However, now I have all the time in the world to continue this story, so worry no more cuz I didn't abandon my fic at all. I'll try to be a little faster for the next chapter ah ah.**

**Anyway, I'll keep this short because you probably are dying to see some action right now. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Then… BEGIN!"

Weiss didn't wait for even a second as she activated her Semblance and propelled herself towards Naruto thanks to her glyphs at blinding speeds.

For the first time since they've known him, Naruto actually parried an attack. He parried and repelled Weiss's strike to his side under the watchful eyes of the first year students

Weiss lost her balance but still managed to avoid the spinning kick sent her way by the blond. She retreated a bit but was followed almost instantly by Naruto with two of his kunais, ready to slash furiously at her.

***CLING*CLING*CLING***

The two exchanged blows after blows with Weiss being more on the defensive side, trying to parry her opponent's repetitive blows.

Weiss finally had enough and forced Naruto to back away as a massive chunk of ice sprung from her glyph on the ground.

The two looked at each others for a second before Weiss swirled her rapier in the air, summoning dozens of small glyphs in the air around her.

_If I can't beat you in close combat… then I just need to beat you from afar! _Thought Weiss while grinning at her plan. She swung Myrtenaster in Naruto's direction and a multitude of ice spikes converged on Naruto from her glyphs.

Naruto stared at her, looking oddly content at her strategy before focusing on her attacks.

Naruto jumped, swirling into the air while dodging her attacks. He sent shurikens on the spikes too close to him, exploding them as soon as they made contact with the smalls weapons.

He finally landed and parried the last of the spikes before looking straight in Weiss's eyes.

"Two can play this game." He said while raising his now glowing knives.

Weiss's eyes widened as she tried her absolute best at dodging large cross-like arcs coming from Naruto's kunais.

She tried to summon walls of ice, but those one were cut down easily by Naruto's attacks. As the attacks continued and continued, the white-haired girl changed tactics. Weiss pried for a stroke of luck, and sent a jet of fire from the tip of her fire at Naruto.

"I won't go down that easily!" shouted challengingly the Schnee heiress.

The attack was viciously fast and went past the arc's like attacks, but Naruto still managed to dodge it thanks to his amazing reflexes. However, Weiss plan did work as Naruto's relentless attacks finally stopped.

Naruto watched as his two kunais broke down in pieces in his hands. _Those things aren't durable at all._ sighed Naruto before finally unsheathing his sword.

"Give me your best Weiss. I'm tired of you playing around." said Naruto seriously.

_Don't mock me!_ Thought Weiss angrily as she decided to use all that she got against him.

She charged at him and began to strike at him from all angles using her glyphs.

Naruto's grin turned more and more ferocious as Weiss attacked him relentlessly. He parried all her attacks but got excited as her strikes were all faster and stronger than the last one.

However, she took him by surprise as she stopped her assault abruptly. A large glyph appeared under him and he got sent in her direction by some invisible force.

Weiss smirked and her rapier glowed a mighty light as she anticipated her shot by already preparing her next attack. She stroked him in the gut, sending him hurling away to one of the sparing arena's wall.

***BOOM***

A big smoke of dust exploded as Naruto viciously impacted the wall.

The students all stared at the cloud in anticipation, thinking that the match was soon to be over, only to get once more flabbergasted as Naruto stood on the wall, completely at the horizontal.

"That was good Weiss! Show me more!" grinned savagely Naruto, looking as good as new.

Weiss shuddered a bit, seeing again his predatory smile. She breathed slowly and tried to get a hold on herself.

_I almost don't have any aura left… I guess it is now or never _thought Weiss as she regained her concentration.

"As you wish." replied Weiss, glaring at him in determination. A big yellow and black glyph appeared around her, looking like some sort of clock. _I never tested it in combat before, but against him… I must use it!_ Thought the now glowing girl.

She saw her opponent grin even more, as if understanding her wish to end this fight with this next move. _You really are strong Naruto... but I'll show you. I'll show you not to take me lightly!_

Naruto and Weiss stared at one's another before going at full speed against one another at the same time. Destroying part of the wall/ground while doing it.

Weiss sword glowed brightly along with her as she shouted in determination, "AHHHH!".

Naruto descended like a missile and tensed his arms while holding strongly his sword, "RAHHH!"

***CLING*CLING***

The two stood, looking the other way around, their sword still in the same position as when they took their stroke. Until Weiss's aura broke in thousands of fragments. She fell on her knees, breathless and panting.

Naruto on the other hand regained his usual calmness and slowly went to check on the white haired girl.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki by aura depletion!" said Glynda loudly before calling the class to an end.

"WEISS! You were so strong and cool and everything! Ah! Uhh… and you too Naruto obliviously hehe." shouted Ruby helping her partner stand up before sending a small apologetic grin at Naruto who simply brushed it off.

"You really surprised me here Weiss. I really didn't except your little gravity stunt. Also I apologize. I may have gotten a bit… rough towards the end." praised Naruto before apologizing for is "excited" state.

The white haired girl didn't say anything as some bangs from her disheveled hair hid her eyes.

"Weiss?" questioned Ruby worriedly. She gazed at Naruto who didn't know what to do too, and who slowly began to look guilty.

Weiss slowly raised her head and surprised the two by flashing Naruto a smug smile.

"I forced you to use your Semblance." Her smug grew even more, if that was even physically possible, "and your full speed."

"…"

Naruto stared at her wide eyed before chuckling slightly. _Once a Schnee, always a Schnee _he thought amused.

Naruto gave her a simple yet dazzling smile and felicitated her. "Yes. Yes you did Princess."

Weiss instantly lost her smug and became as red as her leader's dress, bearing a giant blush from Naruto's smile. However she still looked irritated, "Stop giving me nicknames already!" she said angrily but her blush kind of ruined the effect.

"Whatever you say Princess." replied Naruto offhandedly.

"That was impressive Whiskers! And you were no pushover Weiss, that was an incredible display of speed and strategy that you made there." praised Yang.

Weiss smiled at her teammate and thanked her for the kind words.

She looked at the bleachers were Blake and team JNPR were and she saw all of them give her praising smiles, or rather praising shout for Nora and Jaune.

She turned back her attention on her leader who was once more, like during Nora's fight, recreating the blows that she saw in a childish and comical way, and shooting like Naruto and her had done for their final attacks.

However, even if her leader's attitude amused her, as she looked at the giant screens above her, her smile turned a bit strained.

Naruto's gauge didn't drop. Not even a single bit. And that infuriated her to no ends. She eyed the blond who was pretending to ignore Ruby's actions just to tease her leader.

Weiss began to reflect on him, and the more she thought about his power or past, the more she realized that she didn't really know anything. Her blond teacher was an enigma for her, and for everyone else.

_I wonder who you really are, Naruto Uzumaki. _

* * *

"I am a true artist!" Naruto congratulated himself while looking at his work and presenting it at Glynda Goodwitch proudly.

Glynda deadpanned at him and his "work" and resisted the urge to strangle him.

Naruto was holding a multicolored smoothie in his hand, which was, according to him, one of the best he created so far. Normally, Glynda never would have been willing to assist to another of Naruto's stupid presentation of his food fantasies. But this time, he tricked her by saying that he was working on a project and needed an opinion. She wouldn't be making the same mistake again.

"I will seriously order you to do homework if you just lured me here to show me that." said Glynda threateningly.

The two were currently in one of the numerous gardens of Beacon, seating at a peaceful white pavilion and discussing about Naruto's "projects".

"Eh I promise I'm not! It's not my fault you can't appreciate the joy of this beverage." denied Naruto, before mumbling his last words.

"Then what did you want to show me?" asked Glynda, her patience ticking off.

Naruto stood up and took a fill folder from behind his back. He handed it to Glynda and moved aside to lean on the pavilion's railing, gazing at the horizon.

"It was a little pet project of mine, I wondered if I could make it happen… you know, getting yours and Oz approbations. But knowing the old man, I know he would just make his "I told you." face that would rile me up if I showed it to him first." explained Naruto, imitating the headmaster for a second.

He looked back at Glynda, and saw her surprised face. He looked offside almost timidly.

"So if you find it good enough and that you agree to it, well you could show it to the old man to maybe, well… make it official." asked Naruto modestly, while rubbing his head a bit in apprehension.

Glynda flipped trough the pages and looked at Naruto in wonder. "I didn't expect you to want to train them. I thought you wanted to limit your interactions with the students… what brought the change?"

"Well, I mean they're not that bad in general, but almost all of them are pitiful once you take their weapons away. So I thought that giving them hand to hand lessons could only do them good." explained Naruto. "I maybe don't want to befriend them, but I don't want to see them die either. Grimm and criminals are a totally different matter, and they for sure aren't ready for the second." reasoned Naruto.

Glynda seemed to be considering his argument as she continued to leaf trough his pages. It really was a good point that the blonde raised. Except for Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos who could manage a fight without their weapons and Yang Xiao Long who is a fist-fighter, none of the students of this year are able to truly defend themselves without using their weapons. Glynda once again found herself surprised by Naruto's great idea. _And __I__ actually thought that he __would have some trouble since it is is first time as a teacher__._ Thought Glynda.

"Plus, it would only be optional, so its possible that no one will even come." added Naruto, breaking the other blonde out of her thoughts.

"Seeing how some of them already consider you a friend, I'm sure there will be students responding to your call. And I'm also sure that you already failed your objective of not befriending them." replied Glynda.

Naruto looked like he wanted to contradict her but he refrained himself. The young teacher just sighed and asked for Glynda's opinion with a somehow tired voice.

"Please, just tell me if its good or not."

Glynda readjusted her glasses and stared at Naruto in the eyes with her usual serious look.

"Well, most of the methods here are obviously way to difficult for students to follow, they aren't superhuman soldiers. Also your motivational methods are... really concerning especially for those students well-beings and your overall planning seems completely delusional." explained Glynda unceremoniously.

Naruto got struck down by comically large physicals arrows with critic attached to each one of them as he fell to the floor. He lifted himself off the ground with a defeated look and sighed once more. "If it was shit you could just have said so." deadpanned the blond, kind of miffed by the review of his brilliant training program and methods… at least for him.

Glynda glared at him for his choice of words, but chose instead to continue her review and ignore is crass language this one time. "I didn't say that. It is true that your work is in serious need of pointers." Glynda raised her hand in a stopping motion as Naruto was about to argue. "but, I am sure that in a week or so, if you listen to me and have some patience… then I guess that I can play a few cards with Ozpin and make your project official."

"Eh? Seriously? I was almost certain that you would disagree with it." replied the blond with a genuinely surprised look.

"Why would I?" responded the experienced huntress with a raised eyebrow, "You may be young and inexperienced as a teacher, but if you didn't have a certain potential then Ozpin would have never even thought of appointing you here. You have the drive to become an incredible professor Naruto, even if you don't believe it yourself." finished Glynda while sending a pointed look at the young teacher.

"Umpf. Whatever, it was not completely useless I guess." said the blond turning his head aside, as if avoiding the compliment.

Glynda made an uncharacteristic sigh and spoke to the young blond taken under her and Ozpin's wing seriously. "You really need to learn to accept praise Naruto."

She watched as he somehow struggled with his thoughts and faced away from her. She dejectedly expected him to start walking away. It would have almost been actually better for her if he had done this because she could have avoided seeing his expression right now.

Naruto looked back at her and gave her a blank look.

A stranger might think that Naruto was just a very humble person, but Glynda painfully knew better. It was a face, thoughtfully practiced, who perfectly hid his emotions and thoughts. His self-loathing thoughts.

Glynda knew of those. She knew of those from the start, like Ozpin does, and like the few other people close to the blonde does. However, she may know what's Naruto is hiding, it doesn't mean that she can help him get over them, simply because Naruto don't want that. He don't want any help and he don't want to change his way of thinking. Unfortunately for her, the blond never willingly showed his real thoughts anymore, and despite all her efforts, she could never truly help him as she would have wanted.

"You shouldn't praise me Glynda. I'm not worth it." replied Naruto simply, yet as if it was just an undeniable truth.

He didn't linger any longer, not liking the direction in which this discussion was going and walked away with his hand in his pockets in the dorms direction, leaving Glynda alone to her thoughts.

She watched him walk away and let a small sad smile pass on her face. _You were never at fault Naruto… I truly hope that you will __finally __let yourself have friends and tha__t __th__ose kids__ will manage to __finally __break you out of your self-hatred. __W__hen they will notice its existence __behind your shell._

Glynda took Naruto's fill folder that she put on the table and headed towards the headmaster's office, ready to get the permission for this project.

_After all, we never managed to do so._

* * *

Weiss was hesitating right now.

She stood just in front of Naruto's room wondering if she should knock or not. Not only it was soon to be midnight, but she didn't know either if the blond really wanted to be bothered by students since apparently it wasn't him who chose to sleep here. She was still in her beacon's uniform, just without the blazer as she just came from her team's room, with questions in need of answers.

She decided to just go for it, even if she could possibly attire the ire of her young professor.

***knock*knock***

She waited a moment and heard a calm "come in" from inside the room.

She opened the door and entered inside.

"Ah Princess. What can I do for you?" asked Naruto simply.

She saw him seating on his desk's chair dressed casually in black pants and a white t-shirt that showed his amazing build. She also noticed that he had a pencil in his left hand, it looked like he was drawing something. She stopped observing him as he looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Do you have time to respond to some questions?" asked Weiss.

"If you want Princess." replied Naruto sounding a bit uninterested.

Weiss could have glared at him for his abusive use of nicknames with her, or his tone of voice used to rile her up. However she was still curious about what was behind him on his desk and so she overlooked his annoying attitude.

"You were drawing? I didn't expect you to be into those sort of things." said Weiss a bit surprised, seeing multiples drawings piled up.

"Ah that, yeah… sometimes I guess." replied Naruto as if trying to skip the subject.

Weiss saw his reaction and decided to not push further with her curiosity. After all everyone had their own quirks. "If you want to show them to me later then I will be more than happy to see them."

Naruto seemed to relax somehow at her words even if he didn't look tense in the beginning by Weiss point of view. He gave her a thin smile and stood up while pulling his chair.

"Maybe I will" responded Naruto as he put his chair in the middle of his room. "Anyway, you can sit on the bed, do you want some tea or coffee?"

Weiss went in front of him and sat on his bed, "Tea please." She watched Naruto go for the kettle on a table and prepare some tea. He poured them two cups of tea and handed one to her as he sat down.

"Thanks. I thought you only drank smoothies but you are apparently able to absorb other things too." said Weiss with a small jab at his obsession.

Naruto drank from his cup and gave an amused smirk at Weiss, "Tea is good too but smoothies are just that awesome. Anyway, I don't think you came her just to talk about my tastes in beverage."

"You're right. I do have questions… mostly about you." responded Weiss a little more seriously.

"Ask away." replied the blond.

"Why did you take me lightly during our fight?" asked Weiss straight to the point, sounding bothered.

"I didn't take you lightly Weiss. I was in fact pretty excited at one point." responded Naruto non-bothered by her expression.

"Yes I saw that. And if you had been like that from the start, I would have lost way sooner." agreed Weiss a bit miffed at her own performances.

"Don't be like that Weiss. You are strong for your age, and you have a lot of potential, who will be groomed in school. That's kind of why you are here." said the blond understanding what upset her.

"You are almost my age and I sensed that we were still leagues apart from one's another." grumbled Weiss,_ that's almost unfair._ she thought.

Naruto shook his head and stared at the girl in front of him. "You have to understand Weiss, I am not like you and the others students, I didn't lean like all of you. My skills were honed on and for the battlefield. I was but a child when I fought against opponents way stronger than me. You didn't lose against a guy your age in your class but against a guy who has years of difference with you in term of experience and real fights. Plus, you still fought against a teacher, not a student." he explained trying to convince her of her force.

Weiss looked at him in a different light. _So he really was a fighter before… __but why? __Why __would a child fight __that hard, __to the point of becoming __so__ good __that soon__?_She understood his point but his answer just brought even more questions in need of a response.

"You fought that hard as a child?" asked Weiss seriously.

"I had too. That's all." replied Naruto curtly.

"Sorry, I understand that you don't want to respond to everything." flinched Weiss.

Naruto sighed and passed a hand trough his hair. "No its my bad, you are just curious after all." He sipped from his tea as if calming his nerves, "what else do you want to know?"

Weiss hesitated to ask him other things after his reaction but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Well I had one other question. If you are okay with me asking… why did you want to be a teacher?" demanded the white haired girl.

"Ah that's an easy one." grinned the blonde. "I had great teachers and people to look up. They all either trained or inspired me in some ways and that made me yearn to teach things to others. Rather simple isn't' it?" explained Naruto with a nostalgic smile as he gazed off in his thoughts.

Weiss observed Naruto, and the more she thought that she understood him, the more she discovered that she knew nothing. _You are so strange Naruto. You can be playful, strict, excited or nostalgic in an instant yet you let nobody know your true feelings. Just what made you so distant from others? _

Weiss finished her tea as an objective slowly formed himself in her mind. She stood up and walked next to the door and leaned elegantly on it.

"Thanks you for answering me Naruto. Also, I'm sorry for how I treated you before. You really are a strong huntsman who have every right to be here at Beacon." apologized Weiss sincerely.

"Apology already accepted Princess." smirked the blond.

She then looked determinately into his eyes and continued, "I have a last question, even if it more of a demand rather than a question..." said Weiss.

"Oh, and what is that demand?" her blond teacher asked.

"I want to train with you sometimes, so that the next time we fight, you will be forced to be serious against me." Weiss said seriously. _And to learn more about you and what made you this way, Naruto Uzumaki. _She thought at the same time.

"Umm sure. I guess you will be the first student in my hand to hand combat class." responded Naruto casually. "Lessons begin in a week and will happen 3 times per week."

"…"

"…"

"EH?! NO! I just want to train and spar with you, not learn hand to hand!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Too late Princess, I just sent a message to Glynda saying that you were my first student, ans she was really pleased. You wouldn't want to displease Miss Goodwitch don't you Princess? Said the blond as he was typing on his scroll at lightning speed. "Anyway you need to learn it since even a 6 years old could beat you when you don't have your weapon."

Weiss watched him baffled before a vein popped on her forehead. "You… you… JERK! Why did I ever try to put up with you! You stupid blond!" she stormed off his room, leaving with a more than annoyed look on her face.

"Don't worry Princess, I promise we will spar… with the power of our fists." chuckled the blond before closing his door to avoid a mean look sent his way as Weiss went back to her own room.

Naruto waited till he heard team RWBY's door closing violently and stopped chuckling as he was once more alone in his room. He then began to linger in thoughts.

_You really are too easy to tease Weiss. _He thought in amusement before going towards more stern thoughts. _But should I really let them know more and more about myself? Even this project… there will certainly be some of the students that I already know and that will just make them pass more time with me. And that's my own initiative._ scoffed Naruto at his own stupid "drive" as a teacher like Glynda had mentioned.

He put back the chair next to his desk and walked to his window as he finished his cup of tea.

_I really don't know what to do. _thought Naruto while looking at the starry sky in melancholy.

"I really wish you were here to help me, Kurama."

* * *

Around a week has passed in Beacon. Students continued their everyday classes and had already became used to seeing one their teacher, siting calmly next to them and going through the same courses. Apart from team RWBY and team JNPR who were overly friendly with their young teacher, almost all of the first years respected their assistant teacher like any other professor. Seeing him so professional and composed during his joint class with Glynda Goodwitch made them respect Naruto and envious of his skills at the same time.

Their was no intense fight like between Naruto and Nora or Naruto and Weiss anymore since he now focused more on giving pointers during the fights rather than pummel his opponent. Also, the reason the fights became calmer, is because it was decided to pick Naruto's opponents randomly considering that some students like Nora or Yang were on the verge of fighting each other to be chosen to combat the blond.

Even against the duo of Ren and Jaune, who were chosen to fight him as half of their team. Naruto focused more on helping them on their teamwork rather than fighting them just for the sake of fighting. He even finished the fight by taking Jaune hostage with a kunai to make Ren surrender.

So, as Naruto took his marks as a teacher, it became apparent to the other students that he was really competent at his job.

Anyway, right now we can find our new teacher in company of his youngest student, the two currently taking their tray to eat in the school refectory and talking to each other.

"I will repeat myself but still, you should do homework like us, if not you will never became a good teacher. And also because that's just so unfair for us students." said Ruby trying to make Naruto work like them while pouting at the end.

"Stop trying to make me do homework already. You're not seriously thinking that I do nothing when I'm not teaching in class, are you?" eying the more petite girl like she was an idiot while putting a smoothie on his tray. _Damn, I still can't believe that Oz agreed to include them in everyday menu._ Thought Naruto content that he won his silly bet with the headmaster.

"What of course I know! Don't make me look stupid. But that still unjust for us." pouted Ruby sending, staring angrily at Naruto which didn't work at all since the blond remained unfazed.

"Whatever you say Rubes." continued Naruto leaving her behind as he joined the others to eat on one of the table, ignoring Ruby's complaints behind him.

The two joined the rest of team RWBY and JNPR who were all speaking with each others.

Naruto just had the time to put his tray on the table as he was assaulted by Yang who grabbed him by the shoulders and grinned at him.

"Ah Whiskers, just when we need you!" shouted the girl while patting his shoulders, making the other blond annoyed by her unnecessary proximity.

"Seriously Yang I may be around your age but I'm still your teacher dammit, not your class pal." mumbled the blond in annoyance.

"Yeah yeah I know." dismissed Yang without care making him abandon any hope of her being actually respectful once in her life. "Anyway Whiskers we were talking serious business here and you are actually the best person to help us with our problem." continued Yang with a semblance of seriousness in her voice who took Naruto's attention.

"Oh? And what's this important business?" asked the blond.

He looked at the others students on the table and saw them all looking at the same person, this person being of course their Arc friend. Naruto watched as Jaune gave a betrayed look to his classmates before eying Naruto sweating a little.

"No-no you don't have to worry at all." said Jaune, his voice giving him away to Naruto. "I don't have a prob-"

He got interrupted by Ruby who spoke to Naruto. "He is being bullied by Cardin Winchester and his team." said the girl seriously.

"Wait you knew too?!" asked Yang to her sister who wasn't even listening to their conversation since she was with their blond teacher.

"Of course. I mean it's obvious to anyone who is looking. Jaune isn't even the only person who is being bullied by them." said the girl before sweatdroping seeing Naruto's clueless and embarrassed face. "You didn't know that didn't you" accused Ruby.

Naruto coughed in his hand and tried to keep his composure in front of his students who deadpanned at him. "Well I mean I saw that their was some bad blood between you and team CRDL but I didn't know that it was to this extent. I admit that I can daze off sometimes when it's not my class…"

"You just lost your serious young genius teacher image Whiskers." teased Yang.

"Shut up Yang." groaned the blond annoyed before looking serious. "However I agree with them on this Jaune. It's anything but a normal situation and I will take care of it and make them stop this nonsense."

"Also Jaune, you can't let yourself get bullied, you have to stand against it."

"I know… but I'm just not strong enough to do that." responded Jaune while looking down and clenching his fists in frustration.

Naruto got up and went behind Jaune to pat his back in support. "Don't worry Jaune, you have friends here who believe in you and teacher who can help you too. And good for you I am also a teacher so it's kind of my job to make you strong so you don't have to worry." said Naruto before looking at the other students beginning to grin. "Actually it might help all of you too so listen. The headmaster gave me permission to creat-"

"Stop! It hurts!" a pained shout from behind them startled the group as they turned around to see a scene that made them all instantly angry.

Cardin Winchester and his three teammates were harassing a faunus girl with a tray in her hand and who was being helplessly bullied without anyone doing anything. The leader of team CRDL was pulling on the girl bunny ears, hurting her just to make fun of her while his 3 teammates laughed like monkeys behind him.

"Look guys, I told you they were real. What a freak." laughed Cardin while humiliating the poor girl.

"Speak of the devil… He's just a damn racist." said Blake angrily.

"But why isn't she defending herself?" asked Ruby, sad and angry at the same time of this situation.

"Because it's like this everyday for faunus, so they get used to it and just let it happen so it can stop faster." explained Blake, with disgust in her voice.

They stopped talking when Naruto went in the bullies direction. They all held their breath, even the hyperactive Nora, waiting to see what the blond would do.

Cardin, who was busy grabbing the faunus girl ears and laughing didn't hear nor see the blond approach. He felt someone suddenly grab his arm and force him to let the girl go.

He looked to his side and saw his own so-called professor look down at him with an oddly calm look on his face. The blond finally let go of his arm ans eyed him down even thought they almost had the same height.

"Just what do you think you are doing." said the blond strongly.

Cardin stressed out for a moment but saw that the blond patiently waited for his answer. _Pfff guess he can't do anything against a student since he is a "teacher"_ he thought smirking.

"Just teaching the animal to know it's place. You should know yours too instead of pretending to be a teacher when your just a nobody who likes to defend anim-"

In a movement too quick for the eyes to follow, Naruto grabbed Cardin by his collar and easily lifted him up from the ground with one hand before looking in his eyes again, the face of Cardin too close for the others students to see Naruto's face.

"**Shut the fuck up." **said Naruto with an ominous and powerful voice.

Even with such simple words, everyone in the canteen heard him clearly. Some of them even got chills up their back from just hearing him.

Cardin the one in front of him, was shaking like a leaf even thought Naruto had already stopped grabbing him and put him back on the ground.

"I'm sure that words won't be enough for shits like you and your teammates so I'll explain it to you four more clearly tomorrow during the fighting class. You will be against me at the end. Then, maybe you will be able to comprehend that discrimination and bullying shouldn't be a thing." explained calmly Naruto without leaving Cardin's eyes for a second.

"Is this ok considering it's a punishment for bullying another student for discriminatory reasons, Glynda?"

Glynda Goodwitch who was at the entry of the refectory managed to understand roughly what happened and seeing as Naruto used words rather than violence, she decided to let him act and settle this trouble himself.

"If you don't fight for a personal vengeance and rather for educational purpose against team CRDL, then I shall allow it to be their sanction." answered Glynda.

Naruto didn't respond again and instead turned back to the girl who was suddenly put under the spotlight much to her demise. "Are you okay?" asked the blond who just took her defense.

"Y-yes don't worry." The girl meekly responded before fleeing from the canteen at full speed to avoid anymore attention on her.

The blond sighed again and passed a hand trough his hair. He looked back a last time to the table were team RWBY and team JNPR were and spoke to them and the rest of the refectory before chasing after the bunny girl.

"We were kind of interrupted by this incident, but as I was about to say to some students, I will be teaching hand to hand combat in an evening class every two days starting the day after tomorrow. How much time I dedicated to this class will be decided depending on how much persons take this option. Be free to ask me any questions on that if you want when you see me." said the blond to all the students before leaving the refectory.

"..."

A small silence settled down on all the students still a bit chocked to see how well the blond handled the situation, even if he did scare a bunch of them with just some words.

"That bastard… trying to scare me." said Cardin trying to look tough even thought he was still shaking from his earlier encounter with the blond.

"He didn't try to scare you mister Winchester. I can assure you of something: you were quit lucky that professor Uzumaki is forgiving and that he let you go unscathed, because discrimination is one of the thing that he don't take lightly. At all." said Glynda seriously. "Follow me you four. You may have a punishment, but you will still need a lecture for your acts".

She left the canteen, followed by the four bullies and let all the other students finally take a much needed breath.

"Whiskers really is something, isn't he?" Yang asked no-one, just letting everyone's thoughts out in the open.

"I am still glad he stopped those brutes!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Yeah me too! And did you hear that, he is going to have his own class, that's so cool!" Ruby, like her usual self, let go of the tense atmosphere and let her childish enjoyment overpower her.

It let the group thankfully return to their usual banters, letting this incident fade away, but still taking it at heart.

_Hand to hand eh?_ Thought Jaune while looking at his fists in concentration. _I guess I __do __need to get stronger. __A__nd, __maybe __be a bit more like him._ He looked at the door from which Naruto left in wonder.

_You really are a strong guy Naruto._

* * *

Velvet finally stopped herself and took some times to breath and calm her mind she sat on the edge of a window. While of course the bullying made her nervous, somebody other than Coco and her teammates taking her defense made her really nervous too. She obliviously appreciate it but the surprise made her flee and now she didn't even manage to thanks the young teacher.

"So all calm and relaxed?" asked Naruto from above her.

*EEEPP*

Velvet jumped from her spot and almost knocked the blond over as she fell on the ground.

"Wow easy there, I just wanted to talk and say sorry for not seeing you being bullied until you shouted." said the blond while reaching out his hand to help her stand up.

"You don't have to apologize, It's me who should be sorry for not thanking you earlier." said Velvet trying not to look meek.

"Meh no need to. It's just a normal reaction to someone being harassed." responded Naruto while shaking his hand dismissively. Anyway, I didn't even catch your name. Mine is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya." said the blond while giving her a small grin.

"Oh sorry! My name is Velvet Scarlatina. It is a pleasure to meet you." replied Velvet.

"Well Velvet, just so you know, you don't have to worry know. If somebody tries anything, you can tell me and I'll take care of it." continued the blond.

"Thanks you Naruto, but unless extreme necessity, I want to be able to stand for myself the next time something of this sort happens." replied the second-year with determination in her voice.

Naruto eyed her surprised before making an eye smile, "That's even better Velvet. It seems there's more than meet the eye with you."

Velvet for all her strong words, still had a hard time accepting praise without turning meek once again. She blushed like when her friend Coco congratulated her or teased her, and she really didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing that the young teacher in front of her provoked the same effect.

"Anyway I'll let you be Velvet, don't hesitate to pass by to say hello if you see me in one of the classes, I'll have one myself to so give me a call if you want to come by or participate. See you." the blond waved away as he still needed to refine some details about his training program with the headmaster.

Velvet waved back gently even thought Naruto was already gone from her sight. She stopped waving and pondered over his offer to call him if she wanted to speak with him or go to his class. However she sweatdropped about the small detail that he forgot.

_He didn't give me his scroll number, how am I supposed to call him?_

* * *

"Damn Old Man, accepting my idea but complaining about literally everything in it." mumbled Naruto as he scribbled on a notebook to ameliorate his hand to hand program.

He was currently on the dorms roof, siting peacefully and enjoying the sunset after a long day of work. As he watched Beacon grounds, he pondered over his recent experience as a professor in a huntsman academy.

_It's right that not everything is perfect and not everyone think I have my place here. However, I guess that I am beginning to like it here… even if I am not sure I merit to be here. _Thought the blond, his hair blowing to the wind a little.

He was about to go back to his room, but he saw just below him a scene that did gave him a small smile.

Pyrrha was giving advices and pointers to Jaune who was trying his best to repeat his teammate movement without messing up. The two were so concentrated on their training that they didn't even see their teacher siting a couple of meters ahead of them.

Naruto stopped observing them and jumped off the roof, grabbing the pole next to his window to swing around it and jump trough the window. He chuckled, hearing Jaune startled scream at seeing his teacher fall just in front of him.

It's right Jaune, train well. Because if, no, rather when you join my class, I'll push you to your **absolute** limit to make you stronger. laughed the blond sinisterly, sending chills trough Jaune's back.

"Why is he laughing like a villain from a cliche movie?" asked Ruby seeing the blond laughing alone with his door chamber completely open for everyone to see.

"Sometimes, it's best to don't get an answer, sis." replied Yang while patting her sister's head.

"You know, you are also acting cliche."

"Don't ruin the moment Ruby."

* * *

**Here we go with chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I tried to put more 3rd person point of view so that the fic doesn't stop herself to just being dialogue and people thinking in their head. I'll be able to explain the scene like I want and express the characters thoughts without necessarily jumping in their point of view (also it's annoying swapping to italics all the time ah ah)**

**Next chapter won't arrive in two months this time, so be ready!**

**PS: Hope you are all okay with the Covid-19, stay safe!**


End file.
